The One Ring
by RetroDude987
Summary: R&R!!! _~*FINISHED*~_ Ranma's judgement has come and retribution is at hand, but new enemies and new allies put such a twist on it that things will never be the same.
1. Prologue

Authors notes: This is my first fan-fiction and well I just saw Lord of the Rings and my mind just won't let me do anything unless I at least write this story so bare with me you might like it. (*) Means that a definition will be at the bottom of the page  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them.  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."  
  
  
Samwise Gamgee stood up at the mouth of Mount Doom. A trickle of blood from his head flowed down into his eye making it sting furiously. He blinked twice, stood up still swaying nauseously, and jogged over to where gollum had jumped upon Frodo.   
  
Sam stood there watching as Gollum wrestled on top of an invisible foe while swaying back and forth. Gollum had a Fire in his eyes that matched that of the lava flowing in the bowels of Mount Doom. Gollum tumbling, falling to the ground, rising and repeating the process let loose foul hisses but spoke no words.  
  
Suddenly Sam saw Gollum's long hands move up to his face, and his white teeth shimmer as they bit down hard. Frodo gave out a cry now visible to the naked eye he sat there upon his knees at the chasm's edge. Gollum danced madly around with the ring, and a finger, in his mouth straying dangerously to the edge. The ring shone now as if it was wrought of verily living fire.   
  
"Precious, precious, precious!" Gollum cried. "My Precious! Oh my precious!" And with that even as his eyes were lifted up to gloat at his prize, he stepped too far, swayed a little and with one last arm sway he toppled over the edge crying in a shriek "PRECIOUS."  
  
But... Even as Gollum cried for his last precious as he fell to his blazing inferno of a grave, Even as the Armies of Darkness fell to the Armies of Gondor and the Eagles, Even as the Dark Lord cried in Agony of the defeat that had eluded him for so long, and Even as Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf, returned home no longer burdened with the wait of The One Ring. The Ring lived on. It was forged in the fiery pits of Mount Doom and so it's physical form was destroyed in its pit. It's evil and malice that was cursed onto it by the Dark Lord could not be physically destroyed by any heat or weapon.   
  
The ring bided its time knowing deep in its pits that someday it could resume its fiery golden form, from true hatred spawned from a powerful man. Much as is the same case so many Millennia ago. Now the time has come, The One Ring is ready to resume its form and come back down upon the world as a plague to humanity. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
"Ranma you jerk!" Akane's yell could be heard through-out the Tendo Dojo just as a very frightened Ranma came bustling down the stairs past a panda, around a confused Nabiki, and out the door followed close behind with a mallet wielding Akane Tendo.   
  
"I wonder what Ranma has done this time?" said Nabiki with her inquisitive voice that she used, oh so well.  
  
"I do hope indeed that Akane doesn't hurt him too much this time." Kasumi, the oldest of the Tendo daughters, said as she continued beating a cake. "I'm sure it was a total misunderstanding."  
  
Nabiki grabbed a soda out of the fridge and opened it. The soad hissed a little and foamed but went down. She gulped down two swallows before saying, "Oh don't worry Sis, I'm sure Akane is just going to mallet him across town like she always does."  
  
"Oh, my!" Kasumi replied. And on that note, Nabiki left the room smirking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ranma I cannot believe you!" Akane chased Ranma down past the canal. The sun rising off in the distance brought a range of beautiful hues to the sky, but none of the two bothered to stop and just admire how beautiful the place where they lived was, they never stop. He made a left turn right into a bricked up wall that sent the message "dead end" across his mind. He turned around quickly to see if he could double back but Akane already had him cornered like a rat.  
  
Now after Akane's trapping of him, Ranma decided to play his "reasoning" hand, which he only used in the deepest of circumstances and the deadliest of positions which in his case was whenever Akane got pissed.  
  
"Now Akane you certainly can't blame me for forgetting your birthday." Ranma started to look around for a way out of the tight spot backing up slowly with his hands raised up.  
  
"OH YES I CAN!" Akane drew her mallet back, wound up, and let it rip right into Ranma's midsection. The blow connected with an earsplitting crack of the mallet connecting with bone. Ranma had the wind knocked out of him as he grunted and went sailing over the building to his right. He flew into the sky until Akane finally started to see him come down. Probably somewhere near the canal, she thought.  
  
Akane clapped the dust off her hands. "Take that", she muttered as she walked away still steamed that Ranma had forgot her birthday. She took the time out of her day to remember his and go get him a present. She recalled earlier how pathetic he looked when he tried to remember what day it was.  
  
(An hour earlier)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma yawned and scratched his head as he walked down the stairs of the Tendo house eager and ready for some breakfast. He stepped into the chanoma* and sat at his usual spot. "Mmmmmmmmm". Ranma said, as he took a wiff of the thick scent of breakfast from the kitchen. "Smells good as usual Kasumi." Ranma smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Ranma." Kasumi said from the kitchen. "It should be ready in about ten minutes." She came out baring tea to tide them over until food was ready.  
  
"Haha, check-mate Saotome!" Tendo cried in glee as he looked up from his shogi* game, with Genma, to take the tea Kasumi was offering. Genma frowned and his eyes lit up as he quickly switched the board around so that Tendo's end was facing him. Tendo turned around and gaped speechless at the board.  
  
"I believe you are mistaken Tendo. You are the one in check-mate." Genma let a wicked smile crack his impenetrable face.   
  
I wonder if Mr. Tendo is ever going to realize dad cheats at almost every game he is about to lose at, Ranma thought.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Akane came into the chanoma* smiling. She was especially cheerful today because days like this only came once a year. Akane took her usual seat next to Ranma who was drinking his tea.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ranma asked looking at her with a confused look. Akane looked back at him with a weird look.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be happy today, Ranma?" She asked still looking confused, but then it hit her. Her face turned evil instantly as she glared at Ranma and asked, "You do know what day it is today right?"   
  
Ranma had gotten worried once he saw the look she was giving him. Damn what is it uhhmmm... Valentines Day? No no. St. Patrick's? Course not. Christmas? Oh now I'm getting desperate. Ranma closed his eyes and cleared his throat. He was beginning to sweat now under the glare she was giving him. Even the room had quieted down to watch these events unfold. What day could it possibly be? "Umm..I..I..I don't know Akane. Wha..What day is it?"  
  
"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Akane yelled as she stood up. Ranma did the same, but not nearly as menacing as Akane. "How could you forget my BIRTHDAY? I didn't forget yours did I?"  
  
Ranma felt like he was two years old. "Well I...You see...It wasn't my fault". Ranma looked from side to side. There was no escape except for out the porch and into the streets. Well she is mad, Ranma thought, and I'm sure she wants to be alone right now. Ranma stared left and once Akane looked left Ranma darted right out the porch over the wall and down the street with a steaming Akane following his tail.  
  
(An hour and a half later)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sky was beautiful that Saturday morning. The sky shed it's beautiful colors on the world. The milky blue of the sky with the small white blotches lying around it accompanied by the fierce bright yellow of the sun, and a small hint of red. The red got bigger until it was finally the size of a human being.  
  
Ranma landed on a playground right next to the canal. He groaned as he stumbled to his feet his left side singed with pain. He felt around his mid-section for any broken ribs, but he didn't find any. He felt warm liquid flow down from his nose. He moved his hand to his nose and revealed that he had a very bad nosebleed.  
  
I had better get home he thought to himself. He looked around to see where Akane had sent him this time. The Park apparently. Ranma took one step forward and fell to his knees. He grinded his teeth. The pain he felt from his side was like a knife twisting in his side. Maybe she had a small spike on the end of the mallet, he thought.  
  
He dropped his head thinking how he was going to get home. Then he saw it for the first time. It was beautiful just sitting there in the sand. He grabbed it and picked it up. It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. He looked the ring up and down moving it between his fingers. The ring almost sent tingles through his body. Then he did the one thing he never would have done in a thousand years. He put the ring on his hand to see how it looked on him. It looked quite good. He was about to take it off when he paused. He had no reason to pause, he just paused.  
  
"Aaahh, forget it I'll leave it on and take it off when I get back to the dojo." Ranma got up and walked out of the sandbox when he realized his side didn't hurt nearly as much as it once had minutes ago he looked down at the ring. He took the ring off, with much hesitation, and he jumped up and down. The pain was still there but it didn't hurt as much as it had once, in fact, it hurt more without the ring on. Without so much as two thoughts, he put the ring back on.  
  
He looked back down to the ring and said, almost talking to it, "I think I should head on home now." He started heading toward the Tendo Dojo, with the ring on his finger.  
  
  
  
*shogi - A Japanese version of our chess.  
  
*chanoma - Living room or where the family spends most it's time  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
Retro's thoughts: Well there is chapter 1 for ya. Hope ya'll enjoyed and trust me there is going to be more whether that is a plus or a minus for ya see ya next time. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The local Nerima fitness gym was a splendid sight. It was brand new, finished only a few months ago. It came equipped with a weightlifting room and two shower rooms one for women and one for men. It had a rounded dome top so it could be doubled as an arena for any sports event. The roof had lightly tinted skylights so that the dome used little lighting with the exception of nighttime.   
  
One person inside the gym was certainly enjoying himself. The shadow of a small man slipped through the gym in the morning of Saturday and no one saw him. The man snuck stealthily into the women's locker room. Faint voices could be heard from the showers. The man cringed trying to repel his perverted urges to go take a peak.  
  
"Come on, come on", he spoke to himself slapping his face with his eyes closed. "You came here for a specific reason." The man out of his daze moved to the lockers. He scanned up and down knocking on each locker door without a lock. Ping, Ping, Pong. The man leaned back from the locker and moved in closer with his ear against it. He knocked on the locker door again. Pong. Bingo he thought as he opened the locker door to reveal a shirt, some jean pants, a sock, a... Yes, he exclaimed aloud. He reached into the locker and removed a pink bra. The man examined it carefully. Hmmm a "C" cup. He cradled the piece of underwear in his arms. "I shall treasure you always darling." He said exiting the locker.   
  
He had just moved to the next locker when he heard voices in the back shower growing closer to the lockers. He looked around but failed to find any windows. The door leading out goes past the shower entrance they'll definitely see me he thought. He eyed the locker, without hesitation jumped in, and closed it behind him.   
  
The voices grew closer until they were just outside. The cloaked figure looked out the vent that every locker had. Damn they have towels on, he thought. As he was brooding, the locker door opened and the girl looked down on a man who was quite small and had a handkerchief tied around his face with a small sack on his back.   
  
The girl grimaced and let out a scream as she slammed the door shut. The panty thief kicked open the locker door and hurried out the door with a wide smile on his face.   
  
"See ya later sweeties." He yelled back at them as he left the locker room and into the main gym room to reveal security waiting for him. He looked around and made a sprint for the gym exit. The doors immediately closed as if by remote control. He turned back to the security that were wearing riot gear and had shields. They were sporting cattle prods and kaisho's*. What a challenge I will definitely have to come back sometime soon he thought with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry boys, I'm not into the violence thing today." The thief brandished a small bomb and threw it at the crowd of heavily armed security. The bomb exploded creating a thick cloud of gas. The security stumbled blindly around looking for the thief. The man was already climbing a rope leading to the skylight.  
  
"Taki, activate it". The captain of the security screamed. The security guard known as Taki activated a switch on his belt and the area just below the skylight moved bars over the glass stopping his escape.  
  
"You're gone for old man." The captain said as he smiled at their captive, while moving towards the rope brandishing his cattle prod.  
  
"I think not boy." The man pulled out a pipe, removed the brass mouthpiece, and stuck it in his mouth. He took in a deep breath and spit it out towards Taki. Taki recoiled bringing his hands to guard his face, but the piece of brass connected with its target. The mouthpiece hit the button on Taki's belt and the bars retracted. The infamous man known as Happosai grinned and broke the glass without effort with his pipe. He jumped out and ran on top of the dome jumped from roof to roof heading for home.   
  
"What a haul, What a..." Happosai stopped mid run on top of a house and looked cautiously behind him. He took the mask off and looked in front of him. No one was following him but something tugged at the back of his mind as he looked around, something that sent chills down his spine. "Bet..Better head home." Happosai said aloud, moving with less vigor than before.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ranma trudged down the street and jumped over the wall that separated the street from the Tendo Dojo. He opened the front door letting out a long held breath and walked up-stairs to his and his father's room. He walked to the dresser and put the ring under the dresser, just in case someone thinks about stealing it he thought.  
  
He was walking out the room when he slowed more and more until he was at a complete stop in front of the door. He could here someone whispering. He opened the door and looked down the hallway to see Nabiki walking down the hall.  
  
"Hey Nabiki do you hear that?" Ranma said still looking around until he finished then he looked straight at her. She looked around, shook her head, and continued down the stairs until she stopped halfway down.   
  
"Ranma?" She said in a hushed voice so that no one other than those in the hallway could here.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you should go apologize to Akane and get her something really nice." Nabiki said with a frown on her face. She could keep her impassable demeanor when she wanted, but it still hurt her heart to see her sister sad.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Ranma said as he moved to Akane's room. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when he thought that; maybe it would be better if he came baring gifts. He walked down stairs looked at the clock and went out the door.   
  
"Okay it's about half past twelve so I have about 3 hours." He said aloud looking around the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked from store to store looking for a gift she would like. Ranma recalled what he got her for Christmas last year and smiled at that. It was a framed picture of her, him, and the Nerima gang standing in front of the little store on the beach. It was something so simple yet so special. He walked into another store not bothering to look up at the sign on the front window. The store's air carried many smells in it's currents flowing mainly by one over-head fan shaped as four swords for blades. Ranma was about to walk out when the owner's voice came to him. It chilled him to the bone to hear such a voice. He couldn't explain it but it was just too strange for him.  
  
He turned around to see a small old man maybe about 120 by the looks of it. Ranma chuckled, ever since Ranma saw Happosai and Cologne come to Nerima, 120 wasn't that old. The old man only had a few teeth and had a glass eye that pointed in another direction than the other.  
  
"Wait young boy." The man saw Ranma look him over. "Does my appearance startle you young man."  
  
Ranma snapped out of his reverie and replied. "No, no, that's not it. It's just..that..." Ranma trailed off and found the ground quite interesting.  
  
"No need to make up excuses Ranma." The man walked back to the counter and sat on a stool, which made him look taller than he really was.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I am an ancient wizard who knows everything about anything." The man said as he cocked an eyebrow and folded his hands on the table.  
  
Ranma swallowed a lump in his throat. Uh oh, he thought as he backed away. "Re..Really?"  
  
"No, of course not." The man got down from his stool, walked up to Ranma on the counter, and patted his arm. "I have a grandson who goes to Furinkan High so I sometimes read the school newspaper."  
  
"Oh". Ranma felt a little dumb for falling for the old man's joke.  
  
"Don't look so down my boy, now what can I get you?" The man moved his hands across the counter to show Ranma his main display.  
  
"I'm looking for a present to give my fia...uh...friend for her birthday." Ranma said. He didn't know why he changed fiancé to friend. Must be habit or something, he thought.  
  
"Akane Tendo? Yeah I think I have something for you." He moved over to a cubbard that had a "DO NOT TOUCH" sign on it. He opened it with a key and removed a very dusty box.  
  
"How did you know it was Akane Tendo, I'm sure that's not in the paper." Ranma said beginning to get angry that this man was reading him like a book.  
  
"Really, come on kid, I do listen to the stories my grandson tells me at home." He said while giving Ranma an annoyed look.  
  
I'm going to have to get that little punk, he thought while clenching his fist and grinding his teeth.  
  
"Aaaahhh here it is." The old man removed a shining Ruby surrounded by silver and on a silver chain that seemed to illuminate the room with its crimson coloring. "She'll like this Ranma, she'll like this very much." He said closing and returning the box then closing the cabinet behind him.  
  
"It is supposed to have very special magic associated with it but I don't know." The man said using his hands for emphasis.  
  
Ranma looked down at it. It was very nice looking, but it didn't compare to his ring. Ranma looked down at his ring for reassurance and looked back up at the old man. He saw the man looking at his ring. "Hey what are you looking at?" Ranma asked with just a little bit of threat in his voice, while he eyed the man.   
  
"Nothing, nothing, just admiring your ring my boy." He said with his hands up defensively. "So are you going to buy it?" The man said returning his composure.  
  
Ranma shook his head. He felt a little bit dizzy. "Oh uh yeah. Sorry about freaking on you". Ranma said as he took the box containing the necklace from the man.  
  
"No problem kid". The old man waved good-bye to Ranma. "Come back soon." He yelled as Ranma walked out the door. The old man quickly turned around and walked into a back room. He grabbed his coat and his walking stick and hurriedly walked out of his shop. He locked the store behind him and hurried home. Passers would have found it odd, A 120-year-old man jogging down the streets mumbling, "It can't be true". 


	4. Chapter 3

Retro's thoughts: Many people have been asking me why the ring doesn't turn Ranma invisible, like it had all the other owners right? Well you'll notice in the movie when the Armies of Gondor and the Elves faced the Dark Lord he was visible to them. Makes you wonder.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Nekohanten was bustling with activity that Saturday morning. It was in the center of town so it could be reached easily from all ends of Nerima. Today was especially active. Shampoo and Moose waited tables while Cologne cooked in the kitchen.   
  
"Order 6 is up Moose." Cologne went back to work. She continued stirring noodles when she heard a yell from the dining area. She hopped to the counter and looked out into the room and saw Moose taking someone's plate of Ramen and bringing it to the counter.   
  
"Hey I'm not done with that yet." The man shouted after Moose but he just walked away. The man grabbed his coat and walked out the store mumbling something about stupid waiters.  
  
"Here you are sir." Moose handed the half full bowl of Ramen to Cologne. She took and smashed it on his head. Moose stumbled to the floor and stood up again and adjusted his glasses. He focused in on Cologne and gasped jumping back.   
  
She grabbed his ear and brought his face down to the counter with his eyes facing the full bowl of Ramen. "THIS goes THERE." She said moving his face around with emphasis.   
  
Moose got up and rubbed his ear. "Okay, okay." Moose took the bowl of Ramen to a woman sitting in the corner with a bored look while tapping her foot. He gave her the Ramen and walked past Cologne who was wearing an evil scowl. "Nasty old crow." Moose mumbled as he walked away.   
  
"I heard that!" Cologne yelled back at him. She went back into the kitchen to finish all the orders.  
  
Moose walked up to Shampoo or more what he thought was Shampoo. "Man the dried up monkey is in a bad mood today." He said to a wooden post against the wall.  
  
Shampoo sighed and walked up to him and slapped him upside the head. "Stupid duck boy, that not Shampoo." She turned him around so he was facing her. "This Shampoo." She said as she pointed at her face.  
  
"Oh, heh heh, sorry." Moose said while adjusting his glasses. Shampoo rolled her eyes and looked around the room begging for an excuse to get away from Moose. She saw everyone at the tables content so she crossed her arms and looked back at Moose and started to listen to the gibberish he babbled on about mostly all of it was about how much he adored her. Oh please, she thought.  
  
Cologne was adding spice to some boiling noodles when she stumbled back and knocked some plates down on the ground. She started breathing heavily but regained herself and started breathing levelly again. Shampoo rushed in followed closely by Moose.  
  
"Is great grandma okay?" Shampoo asked her, kneeling down and putting her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Yes grandchild I am quite fine." Cologne got up and dusted herself off. What was that just back there, she thought. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Something strange has just happened. I must go and find out.  
  
"Grandchild you must watch the store for me. I must go and find something out. Take care of the restaurant for me. I feel that I shan't be long," she pulled Shampoo closer and whispered, "and keep an eye on him." She nodded her head up to Moose.  
  
"Shampoo watch store and make great grandma happy." Shampoo yelled as Cologne hurried out the door.  
  
Only one other she knew of could be feeling what's going on, she thought as she hopped down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happosai hopped into the Tendo home and into the chanoma. He pulled his sack off his back and emptied it onto the top of the table. "What a haul. What a haul." He laughed excitedly as he picked up his pink beauty. Tendo walked into the living room but once he saw Happosai he tried to scoot away.  
  
"Where do you think your going Soun?" Happosai said as he sat down and started smoking his pipe; which now had a new brass mouthpiece.   
  
Soun turned around and started to blubber in front of his master while kneeling on the floor. "I'm so sorry master."   
  
"Sorry for what?" Happosai said toying with Soun. He narrowed his eyes and took another puff of smoke from his pipe.  
  
"You mean you didn't go to the trap at the dome?" Soun said still crying all over the place.  
  
"Yes I did, but I wanted you to admit that you were plotting against me." Happosai said grinning at Tendo. He took another puff of smoke and blew it in his face.  
  
"Genma helped too master." Tendo pointed over to Saotome who was playing with a beach ball and grumbling in panda. "Thanks a lot Saotome."  
  
Happosai was about to continue when he heard the front door slide open and slide shut. A smile cracked his face as he hopped off the table and ran into the hallway. Ranma was walking down the hall whistling with a box in his pocket. A professional did obviously not wrap the box but it was sufficient. Ranma saw Happosai bound up to him happy as ever. Ranma stopped whistling but his lips remained puckered up as he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Happosai's eyes teared up and he put on his best puppy dogface. "Ra..Ranma," he stuttered for added effect, "can you put this on as a dying man's last wish." He revealed a pink bra, "C" cup.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed and he balled and un-balled his fists. "For the last time," Ranma wound up and socked Happosai all the way down the hall, which was a good 20 feet, "I'M A GUY!"  
  
Happosai crawled out of the hole in the wall he just created. "Ranma, when are you going to learn respect for your elders?" His battle aura flared up but went down just as quickly once he saw the ring on Ranma's finger. "Ranma ca..can I see your ring for a second?"  
  
"NEVER!" Ranma screamed, but he realized how loud he had been and cleared his throat. "I mean no." Ranma said it softly but firmly.  
  
Happosai had a worried look on his face as Ranma walked upstairs and into his room. He shook his head trust me boy it's for your own help he said in his mind to himself. He trudged back into the living room to see Tendo and Genma, now in human form, grovel at his feet.  
  
Ranma lie down on his bed and let out a sigh. Why was I so angry back there he asked himself? He felt unusually exhausted today so he took a nap. He tossed and turned in bed as he had the weirdest dream ever.  
  
(Ranma stood in a field as far as the eye can see. The field was littered with both simple and exotic flowers that moved in the light cool breeze that embodied the air. Ranma saw Akane sitting in a bed of yellow flowers. She smelled them from time to time. The smile on her face was all that Ranma could see. Ever since Jusendo he realized that she was always cute and beautiful but he still was too arrogant to admit it. He walked up to her and she stood up and giggled at him. He laughed back sheepishly. She ran away from him into a forest that certainly wasn't there before. The forest had an eerie feel to it, but it beckoned him so he went in without hesitation. Ranma looked around and saw Akane pop out from behind a tree and giggle at him. He ran up to the tree and looked behind it but Akane wasn't there. He saw her behind another tree and she just giggled again. He continued this until finally Akane pounced on his back laughing. He laughed with her as they fell down and tumbled down a bed of flowers the forest forgotten in their happiness. They stopped rolling and laughing and just stared into the other's eyes. They inched closer and leaned forward into each other. Ranma could feel her breath on his lips. He closed his eyes and...nothing came. His eyes shot open and he looked at a giant of a man stand before him; no, this was no man. The man was clad in complete black armor from his head to his toe. He wore a black cape that was roughly ripped at the bottom. He had spiked shoulder pads and had a spiked helmet atop his head. The helmets chin tapered to several points at the bottom. The man wielded a black scepter at his waist. He seemed to be looking at something far in the distance, but his gaze turned to look at Ranma. His fingers, which were pointed at the ends, reached for Ranma. Ranma brought up a fighting stance and threw some punches at his new enemy. The hits did nothing because they never connected; they never even left his body. Ranma stood motionless as the fingers crept closer. Ranma bit the finger that was creeping ever closer to him; he was not going to give up so easily without a fight. The man pulled his arm back and yelled. He then whispered two words that stuck to Ranma. "The Ring," he whispered as he brought his scepter around and swung it at Ranma. It connected and Ranma screamed...)  
  
Ranma shot upwards out of bed gasping breathing heavily. He looked around and then looked at the ring on his finger. He took it off and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and rolled back to him without wavering. It bumped his foot and he jumped out of bed. He was sweating heavily. He backed away from the ring but every step he took it rolled farther towards him. He let out a yell and jumped out the window onto the roof. He stumbled twice on the roof continually looking behind him. He let out a sigh of relief. What in the hell is going on with that ring, with me, he thought.   
  
Ranma lay down on the roof and watched the setting sun shed its gorgeous purple and red hues on the canal. He sighed but when he heard footsteps behind him he jumped up and got in fighting stance. Akane had a mean glare on her face and her fists were clenched at her sides. He didn't even bother to come apologize to me, she thought, the nerve of that jerk. But once she saw Ranma's face of terror her face softened. His lip quivered as he brought his fists down and backed away.  
  
"Ranma what's wrong?" Akane asked moving forward to him with her hand outstretched to him.  
  
Ranma didn't move, but after he saw Akane's care in her eyes he let his arms fall. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't know just a bad dream I guess." He put his hands in his pockets trying not to let his "tuff" demeanor slip. He felt the small box that he had apparently left in his pocket when he went to bed. "Oh, I uh also got you something." He gave the box to Akane and scratched the back of his head and turned around. "I mean it's nothing...  
  
"It's beautiful Ranma." She looked up to him with a tear in her eye. She held the ruby necklace in her hand, and the box in the other.  
  
"Aaahh I knew you wouldn't..." Ranma paused and looked back at her. "Ya like it, really?"  
  
"Of course." She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. Ranma still in a daze returned the hug gratefully. He was glad he had such a fri...fiance. She could be mean most of time, but, sometimes on that rare occasion, Ranma felt nothing but joy when she was around him. He would simply die if he ever lost her.  
  
Ranma felt the eerie silence and sat down and motioned for her to follow. She sat down next to him and looked at the setting sun with him.   
  
He had been gazing at the sun when he looked over at Akane. God she's amazing, he thought. He looked down at the necklace in her hands.   
  
He cleared his throat. She looked at him inquisitively. "May I?" Ranma asked pointing down at her new necklace.  
  
She smiled, "Of course you can Ranma." She gave him the necklace. He moved a strand of hair and placed the necklace around her neck but did not move back. He gazed into her eyes, the setting sun long forgotten. She looked back, a soft expression on her face. He moved his face closer to hers. This time he really could feel her breath on his lips. She saw his actions and responded by moving closer to him. They both closed their eyes and connected a deep passionate kiss. The kiss embodied every feeling that had been welled up for so long, every time he had saved her from doom, every time she kept the romance between them, and every time they shared a moment, good or bad, between them. The seconds passed like hours as the tingle passed through both of them. After what seemed like an eternity they broke the kiss both, more or less, at the same time. They said nothing more for the rest of the night as they just lay down and watched the sunset. Together.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry forgot to add this word last chapter so here you go  
  
Kaisho - A club used by police  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Retro's thoughts: Awwww, finally their relationship takes another step, but what of the ring. It was left in the room! Who will pick it up next? 


	5. Chapter 4

Retro's thoughts: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been having what you call a writer's block but no matter I think I'm back on track.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ranma yawned as he saw the brightness of the Sunday morning sun blind his eyes. He moved his hand over his eyes so as not to hurt them too much. He rolled over to see if Akane was there but she wasn't. He remembered what had happened last night and smiled to himself. They shared their first true kiss last night. It was a pretty damn good one too, he thought with the morning grogginess getting to him.   
  
He stood up and stretched his body only to awaken a couple sore muscles. I'll never sleep on the roof again, he thought. He moved to the edge of the roof and jumped through his window. He walked up to the door and opened it walking into the hallway. He heard the morning voices downstairs. He walked to Akane's room and knocked. There was no answer. She must be downstairs, he thought. Ranma walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes to take a nice long bath in the furo*. Draping a hot, damp washcloth over his face, he let out a long sigh. Ahhh, he thought, how relaxing. His nose sniffed the air to pick up a faint trace of breakfast. If it was any other man the smell never would have even been noticed, but to a person like Ranma it came in clear. Jumping out of the furo* he threw on his clothes without even drying off. Still hopping trying to put on a shoe Ranma walked downstairs as best, he could.   
  
He took his usual seat next to Akane who was blushing slightly. "What's up?" He asked her wondering why she was blushing. Was it about last night? Genma leaned closer to the other side of Ranma's face startling him when he turned around.  
  
"So tell me my boy," Genma said smirking with Tendo next to him "did you have a nice sleep last night on the roof?" Genma and Tendo broke out laughing and danced around each other waving victory fans.   
  
Ranma and Akane blushed furiously red at that comment. "Just what do you mean by that?" Ranma said his anger flaring up. "Nothing happened, besides why would I want to do that with a tomboy like her." Ranma said pointing behind him for emphasize.  
  
Again Ranma's mouth moved way to fast for his head to keep it in check. Ranma shut up immediately and sat back down next to Akane who bowed her head unable to say anything at the insult just given to her.   
  
"Akane I'm sorry," Ranma said with his hand on her shoulder, "it just slipped I.."  
  
She moved his hand off her shoulder and continued eating without saying anything. Ranma sighed still mad at himself for pulling such a grade A stupid move.  
  
Cologne and Happosai both walked into the room but said nothing as they sat outside and talked. Ranma stared after them wondering what they were talking about, but it really didn't bother him because his mind was too focused on how he was going to make this up to Akane. He was curious though at why they continually threw strange glances his way.  
  
"Say Tendo look what I found just lying in the room when I woke up." Genma brandished the golden ring out from his pocket to show Soun. "It's a nice one isn't it? I was going to sell it for some money but now that I think it is very nice so I think I'll keep it."  
  
Ranma saw the ring and all hell broke lose. Ranma screamed, "THAT'S MINE," and jumped up from his seat knocking his food and drink over. Last night recalled in his head; the nightmare, him throwing the rings across the room, and then the roof. He jumped at Genma's hand across the table spilling everything, but he did not take any notice; his eyes were directly fixed on the golden object of fire in his father's hand. He tried to snatch it but his clumsiness and lack of finesse knocked it out of Genma's hand and onto the ground rolling out the door. Ranma did an about-face and ran after it knocking Akane over but taking no mention of it. His eyes were like gems of fire in the morning yearning for only one thing.   
  
Ranma saw the ring heading towards the Koi pond.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Ranma screamed as he pounced, but missed again. He crawled toward it on hands and knees and finally made a last jump at the ring. He kneeled on the ground and stroked the ring as if it was a pet. The ring really wasn't going anywhere. It would have bumped the rocks surrounding the pond and just sat there, but Ranma couldn't have that. He wanted it. He NEEDED it.   
  
Ranma put back on the ring and felt all better again as if it were the ultimate feel good drug. Ranma heard the silence, looked up, and then looked behind him to see the family.   
  
They were all looking at him as if he'd gone nuts. Kasumi had a picture of shock painted across her face as she looked at the mess and at the person who had made it. Nabiki and Akane had looks of disgust on their faces. Genma's face was trying to hide the fury of losing such a beautiful ring. Tendo just stared in belief.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" Ranma screamed as he jumped over the dojo walls and ran out into the street. Akane got up to follow him but Cologne put a restraining hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let him be young one", she stared after him with an expression of worry on her face, "he needs to be alone for right now I'm sure." Akane saw Happosai's nod of approval. Akane sat back down at her spot and put her hands in her lap.  
  
"Cologne and I have decided to take a training journey for about a week." Happosai threw on a small backpack, which bared his utmost necessities. Panties. "We should be back I'm sure by Saturday, no later," Happosai mumbled the rest under his breath, but only Kasumi could hear the rest, "I hope."  
  
"Keep Ranma in check Genma and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish." Cologne nodded to Genma who at where Ranma had jumped with a look of hatred.   
  
"Oh yes of course." Genma said as he came back to life and nodded at her.  
  
"You too Tendo." Cologne turned and walked out with Happosai leaving the room with five worried people, all their worries directed around one person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They just don't understand how much this ring means to me." Ranma jumped from roof to roof staring down at his ring while speaking. Ranma stopped and felt his stomach rumble and he remembered he had never had any breakfast. He hopped down onto the street and headed to Ucchans.   
  
He walked into the okonomiyaki restaurant ready and hungry. He smiled to Ukyou and she immediately started making breakfast.  
  
"Hey Ranma honey," the brown haired chef said smiling at him while flipping the okonomiyaki in the air, "what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing I was just looking for somewhere to have breakfast seeing as how my..." Ranma stopped himself before he said something Ukyou would get mad at. She was nice and all but when it came to mistreating Ranma she could be pretty cheesed. "Cook..is not...feeling well." Good cover Ranma, he thought, why thank you Ranma.  
  
"Oh," she said disappointed by the looks of things, "well I hope Kasumi gets better soon." She returned to work and was done in no time. She handed Ranma his okonomiyaki and he consumed the breakfast in 5.7 seconds, she counted with a stopwatch under the counter.  
  
"Thanks Ukyou I'll just hea.." Ranma couldn't finish the sentence because he ducked at an incoming object.  
  
He looked at the assailant out the window and recognized the boy. About his age, dark black hair, yellow bandana, and black pants with string around the calves. His signature sharp teeth were showing as he stared daggers or in his case bandanas at Ranma.  
  
"THIS IS THE DAY YOU DIE RANMA!" Ranma walked out of the restaurant to meet him. The boy known as Ryouga Hibiki dropped his backpack, unrolled his umbrella, and threw it in Ranma's direction. That is the reason I've always lost to "The Great Ranma Saotome," he thought, I never used my weapons enough. As his umbrella sailed at Ranma's head, Ryouga brought out two bandanas and using a special technique made them sharp as razors and hurled them at Ranma. Ranma gasped but got control of himself quickly or more the ring did as he grabbed the umbrella by the handle easily and blocked the two bandanas with it. Ranma sent the umbrella sailing right back at Ryouga with two times the speed and accuracy.   
  
Ryouga grunted as he blocked the umbrella as best he could but was still knocked down by its force. Ryouga picked up the umbrella and smirked at Ranma, "I have a new surprise for you Ranma." Ryouga took off the umbrella part to reveal a blade attached to the handle, "your not the only one who has been training". Ryouga stepped into proper stance holding the blade to the right of his face. He smirked and screaming, he charged the sword at his side so he could make a cut across Ranma's chest. His aura was flowing around him as Ranma matched him. Right when Ryouga was close Ranma ducked and kicked Ryouga's face. Ryouga grunted but did not waver. If anything this made him more enraged. He charged again and swung his sword but when he blocked, Ranma's kick Ranma brought a punch across his face. Ryouga stumbled back closing his eyes due to dizziness but when he opened them, he looked to find Ranma doing a flying kick at him. Ranma kicked the sword out of his hand with one foot and with the other, he knocked Ryouga across the face.   
  
Ryouga stumbled twirling to the ground as the blade did the same. Ryouga moaned as he rubbed his cheek on the ground. Pain charged his body like a bull. His eyes were failing him but he made out a big red blur flying running very fast in his direction. Ryouga rolled to his side as a foot made a crater where his face had once been. Ryouga felt nothing but pain but would not fall to Ranma. He brought his feet twirling to block Ranma's coming approach and flipped off the ground a couple feet in front of Ranma.  
  
Ryouga blinked twice to gain his vision back, but it came reluctantly due to the few but powerful hits to his temples. Ranma smirked as he saw Ryouga take a fighting stance against him. Ranma kicked the backpack at his feet upward and punched it forward to Ryouga making a perfect right angle. Ryouga dodged his backpack easily but was left off guard to Ranma's kick to the gut, which sent him into a pile of boxes.   
  
Ryouga tried to get up but felt pain singe his body. Ranma is going all out on me, he thought as he got back into stance. Ryouga stumbled a bit but brought himself back into fighting stance and readied himself.  
  
"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryouga screamed the words as he jumped up and sailed at Ranma ignoring the pain nerves throbbing through out his body. Ranma dodged easily as he stepped aside and elbowed Ryouga in the face causing Ryouga do a back flip onto the ground. Ranma looked down and smiled.  
  
Ranma brought his foot to stomp onto Ryouga's head but was tripped when Ryouga, playing possum, grabbed his other leg and flipped him. Ranma did a backwards flip landing as if nothing ever happened. Ryouga stumbled to his feet moaning as he did so. I'm wasted, he thought, Ranma is the better man. I can't cope with this for long. Man he has been training. I can't believe I failed everyone. I'm sorry Akane.  
  
"Ranma.". Ryouga brought his hand up for a handshake but Ranma slapped it aside. Ranma had said nothing since Ryouga arrived and he planned to keep it that way. That bastard slept with Akane more times then I can count he thought, he'll pay for every time he interrupted us.  
  
Ranma brought his hand back and shouted as he flung himself at Ryouga, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN". Ranma's fists of fury were no match to the physically, and emotionally, broken Ryouga. Ryouga absorbed every blow into him as he only went farther and farther back. Ryouga had backed against a wall and just leaned against it and slid down as Ranma let blow after blow coarse into his body. Ranma could hear screams from behind him, ceased, and then looked down on a blood stained Ryouga. His clothes were ripped and blood flowed freely from his nose and his mouth. One pant leg was missing; probably ripped off in the frenzy by Ranma. Ranma stared down in horror as he dropped to his knees staring at the lost boys closed eyes. Ranma felt for a pulse and he found a very faint one. He smiled as a tear rolled down his face. I didn't want this, he thought.  
  
Ukyou came running up to him with a medical kit in hand. She pushed Ranma aside forcefully, but Ranma took no notice of it. Ukyou checked for a pulse as Ranma had and found one, very faint though. She sighed as she opened the case and wiped the blood from his Ryouga's face. She then felt for broken ribs and thankfully found none. She noticed that Ryouga's body was just one big bruise. She motioned Ranma to pick up his feet while she gently lifted his head and arms. They moved him to Ucchans, which was only two houses away. With Ranma still clutching on to Ryouga, Ukyou walked in a swiped her hand across a table full of dirty dishes. The dishes fell to the ground with a clatter. The couple in the corner took notice of that and the fact that a boy was bleeding severely and being set on top of the table. They took this as a note to leave and did so with enthusiasm.   
  
Ukyou watched the couple leave and went over to the counter and jumped behind it. She pulled out a box that seemed to attract the dust. She opened it and took out a small leaf about the size of a fingernail.  
  
"Ranma go over to that kettle and pull it off the moment steam starts to come out of it." Ranma nodded and walked over to the burner watching the kettle intently. Ukyou put the herb in the cup and began to smash it with the blunt side of two chopsticks that were "relocated" onto the floor. Ranma brought the kettle over to her the moment he saw steam and handed it to her. She poured the water into the cup, and mixed with the ever-useful chopsticks.   
  
Once she was done she let Ryouga sip the home made remedy and set it back on the counter. She started to bandage Ryouga up and put Band-Aid's on the places he was bleeding at. Ranma stood there and watched unable to say anything after the events that had just happened. When Ukyou was finished she looked back at Ranma; The Almighty Ranma who had finally bested Ryouga in combat, but at what cost.  
  
She finally spoke to Ranma since lunch, "Was that necessary Ranma?" She looked at him with worry and anger in her eyes. No matter what people say Ryouga was still her friend and he didn't deserve this.  
  
Ranma stood there dumbfounded at the question just asked before him. Ranma couldn't answer the question at all. The memories of it were hot in Ranma's mind as he remembered Ryouga stretch his hand out to him for friendship. Nevertheless, Ranma had slapped it away.   
  
"I don't know Ukyou." Ranma said looking at the floor. He really didn't know and if he tried to explain to Ukyou the ring...ahh she just wouldn't understand. He looked back up at Ukyou hoping to change the subject. "So how is he?"  
  
Ukyou looked down at Ryouga, sympathy in her eyes for her friend. "I'm no doctor but his pulse is slowing down and then speeding up and then repeating the process."  
  
Ranma looked at her about to speak but lowered his head again. None of this would have happened if it weren't for him. He found the courage for his words and looked up again. "What do we do now?"  
  
Ukyou turned to him and spoke in a voice that carried nothing but sadness through the air. "I suggest we pray Ranchan."  
  
  
Furo - A japanese bathtub  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Retro's thoughts: Wow Ryouga is seriously hurt. What will happen next? Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you guys. 


	6. Chapter 5

Retro's thoughts: Ok, Ok, Ok. There is a very good reason as to why the ring doesn't turn Ranma invisible. I can't tell that you or else it will give the story away. Don't worry everything will be explained sometime. For right now keep on wondering why it doesn't turn him invisible. TRUST ME THERE'S TRULY A GOOD REASON.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ryouga sat staring at the ceiling of Ucchans second story. He sighed and hung his head. He looked around the area laying his eyes upon his hand. He moved his hand around gripping and flexing it on and off. He moved his hand up to his cheek where he had a small scar forming. He let his hand drop and propped his head against the wall sighing again.  
  
He felt a lot better after about 7 hours of being unconscious. Martial Arts really helped his daily life a lot. Then why did you lose to Ranma? His mind continually asked him that question ever since Ranma defeated him in combat with close to no effort. Am I really that bad? Ryouga looked around the dark room and saw his packed case and his umbrella slung onto it. He could see some traces of blood on his case. My blood of course, he thought grimacing. He walked and picked up his gear and opened the door quietly. I'm going to get out of here once and for all, he thought, I've lost all reason to come here if Ranma can defeat me that easily. What about Akane? The question had drummed through his head ever since he woke up thirty minutes ago.  
  
Ryouga slammed his fist against the wall and hung his head low. I must see her one last time before I leave forever, he thought. Ryouga dropped his arm to the sliding door and opened it quietly. He heard low voices coming from downstairs, but he couldn't make out any words. He recognized the voices very well though. He slipped into the bathroom and ran the cold water in the furo.   
  
Ryouga whispered to himself, "Someday Ranma we will fight again and I WILL win". Ryouga brought his hand up and screamed. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryouga punched a hole in the wall and quickly jumped into the furo. Jumping out he jumped through the hole and into the Nerima streets. Destination: Tendo Dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma had been talking to Ukyou after they moved Ryouga upstairs into her room. Ranma had felt horrible ever since the incident. He had almost killed his friend; enemy, yes but still a friend. He sipped his tea slowly. He had stopped shaking the cup awhile ago.   
  
"It's okay Ranma. You just weren't thinking; it happens a lot to people." Ukyou had tried to be comforting after Ranma had told her he sincerely didn't want any harm to come to Ryouga. "Besides he's upstairs resting calmly. I'm sure he'll be up and ready for another match by tomorrow." Ukyou took another sip of tea. Ryouga could never match Ranma's speed or strength from yesterday, she thought.  
  
Ranma nodded staring into space when he heard a crash upstairs and an all too familiar war cry. Ranma sat strait up, as did Ukyou looking upstairs. Ranma reacted first sprinting to the stairs. "Ryouga!" Ranma called to him from the foot of the stairs, but got no answer. Ranma raced upstairs followed closely by Ukyou. Ranma reached the top of the stairs and looked at the hole in the bathroom wall.  
  
Ranma knelt down, picked up Ryouga's clothes, and looked at the overflowing furo. He stuck his hand in the water and nodded. He looked back out to the hole and leaned against the wall shaking his head at the floor chuckling.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Ukyou screamed and looked around motioning her hands at the redecoration of her wall. "HE DECIMATED MY BATHROOM."  
  
Ranma simply stared out at Nerima and smiled. At least my friend is feeling better, he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Panda Genma sweeped the walk leading to the front door of the Tendo house and grumbled loudly about chores without lunch. He wasn't aloud lunch until he swept the walkway. He was about to go on sweeping another portion when he saw a little black piglet with a yellow bandana tied around its neck. Panda Genma picked up the pig and inspected it intently. A smile creeping across his face Panda Genma rushed to the kitchen pig in hand.  
  
Kasumi was slicing vegetables for dinner when Panda Genma rushed into the kitchen and dropped the pig on the table and stuck a knife in the table next to the pig's head. Panda Genma growled at the pig and amazingly, the he got the idea. The Panda licked his lips and pointed to the pig holding up a sign.  
  
'Let's have pig for dinner' the sign said as the Panda stared back at the pig still licking his lips.  
  
"Isn't that Akane's pet pig?" Kasumi asked with her inquisitive look on her face. Akane had just been walking by the kitchen when she heard her name and peaked in to see what was up.  
  
"Did you say my na.." Akane looked at the Panda holding a knife while the other hand held down her P-Chan. Akane slapped the knife out of Panda Genma's hand and it hit the wall behind Kasumi.  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi held her hand to her chest but went back to cutting vegetables.  
  
"What do you think your doing Mr. Saotome?" Akane said holding P-Chan close to her bosom. Panda Genma whimpered and ducked out of the kitchen behind Akane before she could do anything else.  
  
Panda Genma went back to sweeping the porch while his stomach grumbled in both hunger and anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked down the street back to his cheery self; or else, he would have liked to. He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, hunched over, and pondering the many things on his mind.  
  
What will they do when I come home? Ranma recalled this morning when he spazzed out on all of them. I think I should wait a little longer before I go home. Ranma looked at the sun 3/4 across the sky. Must be around 4:00 I guess, he thought. Ranma chose to walk to the Nekohanten.  
  
Ranma opened the door to the Nekohanten and greeted a happy Shampoo. He was surprised; she hadn't come over to the house in about three days. Maybe she had gotten over him.  
  
"Nihao airen*." Shampoo waved to him from behind the cooking counter and bounded over to Ranma.  
  
Guess not.  
  
Ranma smiled at Shampoo as she literally "bounced" to Ranma. He took the nearest seat and picked up a menu. He wasn't surprised when he saw that 90% of the menu was Ramen. Guess the place hasn't changed since I worked here, he thought. Ranma remembered Cologne keeping him in his girl form and making him train and work hard for the pill that would change him back. Ranma smiled at that thought.  
  
Shampoo whipped out a pad of paper and a pen and began to take down his order. Ramen of course. Shampoo smiled and bounded to the kitchen. Ranma sat thinking while he waited for his food to be delivered to his table. Ranma played with his ring as he pondered it over. Moose would certainly be a problem and Kuno maybe even the principal. He couldn't let anyone else suffer like Ryouga. He would have to see to it that every precaution was made and taken.   
  
Shampoo walked out of the kitchen and brought the ramen back to Ranma. "Here you go." She wiped the front of her smock; instead of getting back to work, Shampoo took a seat next to Ranma, and began to watch him eat. Ranma took a couple of noodle bites before he started laughing.  
  
"I can't eat with you doing that Shampoo." Ranma said dropping his chopsticks on the table and pointing at Shampoo's face.  
  
"Shampoo just watch Airen eat late lunch." Shampoo said giggling and locking her death grip onto Ranma's chest. Ranma let out a gasp of air and pried Shampoo off him. Looking at the clock on the wall Ranma got up and scooted his chair under the table. "Shampoo sorry she no do it again."  
  
Ranma chuckled, "It's not that Shampoo it's just that I have to get back home". Ranma was walking out the door when he looked back and walked back in. He stepped close to her and her heart began to beat faster and faster. She could feel his breath as he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her.  
  
"Oh, and Shampoo can you do me a favor?" Ranma asked barely a whisper. Shampoo stared up into his eyes and nodded curtly. She closed her eyes and began to lean forward. Ranma put both his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Whoa let me finish. About Moose.."  
  
"Moose no bother us he in kitchen." Shampoo leaned forward again and was pushed back again by Ranma's strong hands.  
  
"Please let me finish. I want you to keep Moose busy. Make him do over time or extra work or something." Ranma looked strait into her eyes; he was dead serious.  
  
Shampoo scrunched her face and then her eyes went wide as her hand shot up to her mouth. "You mean you...and me...here? Now?" Shampoo looked around seeing if it could be possible to in the store right here and now and Moose in the kitchen.  
  
This time it was Ranma's turn to scrunch his face up. Ranma wasn't putting two and two together until it dawned on him. Ranma went a deep crimson as he flailed his arms and looked around to see if anyone heard clamping his hands over Shampoo's mouth. "I don't mean that." Ranma said in a coarse whisper still looking around especially in the direction of the kitchen. "I just don't want him coming around the Tendo house and bothering me okay."  
  
Shampoo nodded as Ranma let his hands off her face. She closed her eyes and hung her head. "Shampoo understand." She said with a little disappointment in her voice, "You want to do it with Pervert-Girl."   
  
Ranma jumped and slapped his hand over Shampoo's mouth shhhing her very loudly so two patrons looked over at the two. Ranma sent a scowl that said "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" The patrons turned their heads, fixed them squarely on their meal, and continued to eat as they sweated profusely.  
  
"That's not it Shampoo. I just don't want to come into a confrontation right now with Moose or anyone else. Consider it me taking a vacation." Ranma said admiring his own excuse for not wanting people around him. I just don't want another Ryouga accident on my hands, he thought.  
  
"Shampoo give him extra cleaning and cooking for Airen's vacation." Shampoo smiled and bounded off to the kitchen to tell Moose the good news. Ranma quickly slipped out of the restaurant. Ranma could here a loud WHAT emanate from the building he just left. Ranma smiled and headed towards the Kuno estate to ask a certain Kodachi Kuno for a favor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat at her desk trying to do her homework. She couldn't focus because her mind was still remembering Ranma this morning. He went crazy over that one ring, but I wonder why. It was a nice ring and all but, it wasn't something to spaz out over. Maybe that's why he looked so distraught last night, she thought.  
  
Akane let out a sigh and closed her book wanting to go take a nice long relaxing bath. Akane opened the door to the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes. She turned on the hot water to the furo and when the level of water was at normal height Akane hopped in. She leaned a damp towel as a pillow against the marble furo and leaned against it closing her eyes. Ahhhh, she thought, very relaxing indeed.  
  
Akane was just about to fall asleep when she heard a commotion come from downstairs and she moaned aloud. How come every time I relax something has to go wrong, she thought. She got out of the furo, put a towel around her, and stuck on some pink slippers. She opened the door to see Nabiki rushing to her room, crying? Ranma also headed to his room with his fists clenched and a mean glare in his eye not directed to anyone as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Akane watched Kasumi come upstairs to watch the two angered teens close the doors behind them. Akane watched too and looked back at Kasumi. "What happened?" Akane mouthed to Kasumi not wanting to direct attention.  
  
Kasumi pointed to Akane who was dripping water all over the hallway. "I'll let you finish first, then come downstairs." Kasumi said with a forced smile on her face as she headed back downstairs.  
  
Akane walked back into the bathroom and emptied the water out of the furo. She dried off and slipped her clothes back on as she went downstairs. Akane saw the remnants of half-eaten dinner on the table which was Kasumi was clearing.  
  
Kasumi brought out some tea to talk things over with. She set down the tea and poured some for herself and Akane. She took a sip and began to tell what happened earlier while Akane was studying and in the furo.  
  
(A couple minutes earlier)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and slipped into the kitchen hungry for dinner. Kasumi smiled at him. "Don't worry Ranma dinner will be ready in a few moments." "Here," Kasumi handed Ranma some tea and said", take this to the dining table please".  
  
Ranma took the drinks to the dining room and set it on the table. Nabiki was just finishing scribbling in her account book when she looked up and took some tea from Ranma.   
  
"Whatcha doin?" Ranma asked trying to strike up a conversation. Ranma took a sip of tea and set it back on his plate.  
  
"Nothing you would understand." Nabiki said going over the damages to the house Ranma and Genma had caused last week while practicing. She took a sip of tea while Kasumi brought out some dinner for them to eat.  
  
Kasumi was about to go call Akane for dinner when she heard Ranma from behind her. "Nabiki why do you always have to be a hanus bitch all of the time." Kasumi turned around and put her hand over her mouth  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be if you and your father didn't screw around so much tearing this house apart so I have to pay for it." Nabiki shot a glare at Ranma for the insult.  
  
Ranma just glared right back at her. "I didn't know it angered you so much because I thought you LIKE embezzling money out of people. Tell me Nabiki do you have any friends whatsoever. It seems everyone you encounter you bribe or blackmail. No wonder everyone is afraid of you at school. No wonder no one LIKES you at school."  
  
Nabiki's eyes showed pure hatred at Ranma. She knew it was the truth. Only Kuno usually struck up a conversation with her, and that was only when he wanted information from her. Naturally, she would charge him an arm and a leg for any information.  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME, but it seems that it's the only flow of money into this house." Nabiki said standing up and pointing to the inside of the kitchen meaning the house.  
  
Ranma stood up as well with more menace than Nabiki and pointed at her. "I would gladly work to keep this place from falling apart if someone only asked me to. I would rather work for the money than accept your dirty money. Face it Nabiki you would sell out your family if you would get a quick yen out of it."  
  
Nabiki wound back and slapped Ranma hard across the face. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She turned around and rushed upstairs crying with her hands at her face trying to wipe away the endless tears. Her impegnatrable mask had been broken by a conversation with Ranma. Ranma growled and clenched his fists as he followed Nabiki up the stairs. Kasumi followed behind Ranma to make sure Ranma wasn't going to actually strike Nabiki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane stared dumbfounded at Kasumi's story. How could Ranma say such things, she thought, although all of it is true? She took another sip of her tea and thanked Kasumi. She walked upstairs to go ask Ranma if he was ok. She stood right outside his door when she stopped and looked down at P-Chan snuggling against her leg.  
  
"I think your right P-Chan, let's leave Ranma to himself." Akane spoke in a hushed baby voice as she picked up P-Chan and brought him to her room.  
  
She changed into her Pajamas and hopped into bed with P-Chan right behind her. Akane was worried about Ranma's well being and stared longingly at the door pondering whether she should check on him or not. She decided against it and turned off the light to go to bed.  
  
Ranma paced his room slowly back and forth playing with the ring on his finger. That BITCH, he thought clenching his teeth, I'll show her never to slap me and get away with it. She'll pay dearly. Ranma paced the room thinking of ways he could hit Nabiki where it hurts. Ranma had stopped. Then he smiled and pounded his fist into his palm. That's it, he thought, without Kuno she would lose her biggest customer and her only "friend". Ranma smirked at the word. He was right she had no friends. He read the walls on the bathroom stalls; he knew what was going on. Almost every dirty message on the walls were about Nabiki. Not even Kuno liked her that much, but he saw the way she looked at him sometimes. With him gone, she would be ruined.   
  
Ranma stopped and realized at what he had just thought and shook his head. I'm just tired, he thought, I'll get some rest. Ranma stood looking down on his ring ready to take it off but never did so. I'll just wear it to bed, he thought, no harm done doing that is there?  
  
Ranma took off his pants and shirt, slipped on his beater, and prepared for bed. He lied down on his sou* and drew the covers over his head as he slept. Ranma slept soundly as the Ring took another part of him that night.  
  
  
Nihao Airen is Chinese for hello husband simply put  
  
Sou - bed   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Retro's thoughts: I probably should have said this the first thing I did. I don't own any of the Ranma characters those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all her splendor. 


	7. Chapter 6

Retro's thoughts: Here is a new chapter. Sorry for not being able to get it out there faster but computer "difficulties" keep posing a problem. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ryouga woke up to find himself in his regular form. He looked down and let out a yelp. It was quite clear to him what Akane would do to him to find him naked in her bed while she was sleeping. He tried to get the horrible pictures of him cooking on a spit out in the yard with the whole family eating especially...Ranma. He hadn't thought much about him since the horrible punishing Ranma gave him. However, all of Ranma couldn't detour him from the matter at hand.   
  
Ryouga slipped out of bed quietly trying his hardest not to wake Akane up. Too late. He was right above her, both hands pressing hard against the bed near her head. She stirred and yawned a little. She still had her head facing the window when she opened her eyes to find an arm against her bed. She followed the arm up to a completely nude Ryouga lying against her on the bed.  
  
SHIT was the only thought running through Ryouga's head as he watched the seconds, no, milliseconds go by and Akane look up to find him in his birthday suit. Ryouga shut his eyes tightly waiting for the utter pummeling he would most certainly get. He remembered of the time he and Akane first met. When he had helped the effort for her retrieval from the clutches of Saffron. The first time she snuggled him in her...uh...yeah.   
  
Ryouga stood waiting for 4 seconds he counted. Nothing came in contact with his body and he was certainly not feeling ill. He felt his chi and nothing was awkward about it so he reluctantly to find AKANE STARING BACK AT HIM WITH A LOOK OF PURE LOVE.  
  
She must be drunk, he thought stuttering in his own mind, ye..yeah that's it, or Ranma did something that evil twit. He must be controlling her just so she can ma...  
  
Ryouga couldn't finish his thought because he had a set of lips planted on his. Ryouga's eyes saw Akane kissing him, but that was foolishness obviously his eyesight was failing him. Ryouga turned to his taste and CERTAINLY tasted her lips on his and it felt quite good, no, PHENOMENAL. He heard Akane audibly moan under his wait. He began to worry, as he smelled her beautiful smell waft through his nose. He relied on his last sense as it betrayed him. He wrapped his arms around Akane and accepted the waves of passionate kisses she was sending him. Ryouga released when he heard strange noises coming from Akane not that she wasn't making them before, but these weren't human. She was screeching loud noises that sounded remarkably like...aw maaaan  
  
Akane saggy-eyed and groggily awoke to the sounds of an alarm going off. She smashed it with her fist as it stopped its cry of morning and school. She looked over to P-Chan, which was also beginning to wake up. Funny, she thought furrowing her brow; it looked like he was smiling there for a second.  
  
Akane got up and stretched as she moved to her closet picking out her school uniform. She grabbed it and moved to the furo.   
  
Ryouga looked after her clearly disappointed for the tricks his mind played on him sometimes. Ryouga shook it off eager to get back to bed and his dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane hurried through her bath as she always did. She dried off and threw on her school clothes. She naturally moved to Ranma's door to go wake him up for school. She stopped her hand inches from the door she was about to knock.  
  
She turned slowly to find Ranma-Chan already waiting leaning against the hallway wall. How did he hide himself from me so well? She let loose a weak smile and lowered her hand.  
  
"Your up early today Ranma," she said tilting her head back a little still amazed at the not so early morning boy, "and why are you a girl. Were you training with your dad?"  
  
"No I just felt like being a girl today." Ranma-Chan said in a totally cool voice picking at things on the wall and flinging them on the ground.  
  
Akane stared in wide-eyed amazement. Ranma had changed over the years. Fact. He might even be starting to like me. Fact. But never, never ever, not in a million years would Ranma willingly want to be a girl because he "felt like it."  
  
"Oh, well uh I guess Kasumi has breakfast ready for us now." Akane said pointing to the downstairs and heading in that general direction.  
  
"Course, course". Ranma-Chan said nonchalantly sticking her hands in her pockets and heading downstairs right behind Akane. They both walked into the chanoma and sat down at their spots that were right next to each other. Ranma-Chan easily noted that Nabiki was not there. Heh serves her right, she thought smiling. Tendo had a nasty glare in his eye as he watched Ranma-Chan while reading above his newspaper. He obviously had heard about Nabiki when he got home from playing a shogi tournament with Genma.   
  
Ranma-Chan dug into her plate before Kasumi had even finished serving it. Ranma-Chan was finished before anyone else, naturally. She got up and started to walk outside to go to school. Genma got up and nodded at Tendo. The boy had been getting too cocky for his coat, he thought. He shot a flying kick at Ranma-Chan's back as Ranma-Chan walked the trail leading to the street in front of the house.  
  
Ranma-Chan turned around in the blink of an eye and grabbed Genma's leg. She planted her hand on his back and sent him sailing into the wall. Genma sat in the crater his body had made obviously unconscious. Ranma-Chan smiled and stuck her hands back in her pockets as she continued her course to the street.  
  
The family stared in amazement at how Ranma-Chan had single-handedly removed Genma from being a threat to her. Akane got her bag and hurried behind Ranma-Chan. Ranma-Chan hopped onto the canal fence when they reached it. Akane looked up to see Ranma-Chan's eyes deep in thought. Akane could see that she was moving her hand in her pocket playing with something small. Oh well everything will be fine when we get back to school, she thought..hopefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane sat in class looking out the window thinking about how Ranma had taken down his own dad with perfect ease. True, Genma was a fool and he wasn't exactly always in line to help, but he was a martial artist, a damn good one. He and my father were trained by the master himself. Not to mention he had always taught Ranma everything he knows.  
  
Akane looked over to see Ranma-Chan perfectly awake sitting in her usual seat. If she doesn't want people to find out about his curse, she thought, he better stop wearing the same clothes and sitting in her usual seat. Akane noticed Ranma-Chan always giving a side-glance to Kuno every now and then and wondered what was going on. Is she planning to kick the crap out of him, she thought worriedly? It's true she doesn't like Kuno, but still he has helped both her and Ranma out quite a lot although mostly he didn't mean to.  
  
Ranma is definitely changing, Ukyou thought sitting in the back of the room looking at Ranma-Chan. I wonder if it's about Ryouga. I sure hope not; one shouldn't dwell on a thing for too long. Ukyou crossed her arms and looked back at Akane, her mood dropping slightly. I bet it's her, she thought, it always is. She is always beating up Ranma and saying mean things to him, and he hasn't looked at her once which he usually does almost everyday.  
  
The teacher droned on about some guy who did that thing where the thingy happened with the other guy and they both used some thing to do something. Ranma-Chan was bored out of her mind, but she kept her focus on Kuno who obviously did nothing but stare at her.  
  
He he, Ranma thought smiling a wicked grin at Kuno who took no mention of it, soon you WILL be mine "Kuno-Baby". Ranma-Chan smiled at the thought of seeing Nabiki's face when she figured out Kuno was gone. Ranma-Chan let loose a small, but very audible, giggle in class. The teacher broke his chalk on the board, and looked very irritated as he turned around to look at the class. He pushed his glasses back up on his face and pointed to Ranma-Chan then pointing to the bucket full of water and pointing to the door all while growling.  
  
Ranma-Chan waved him off and took the buckets outside the hall. Ranma-Chan put her ear on the door and listened to see if her plan was working. She heard Kuno give a speech about his "pig-tailed girl" and heard him walk towards the door. She resumed position and smoothed out her clothes expecting the klutz.  
  
Kuno stepped into the hall looking around and looked down to Ranma-Chan. "My Goddess!" Kuno screamed as he enveloped Ranma-Chan into his arms. She squeaked a little and returned her smile to her face as he set her down. "I, Tatewaki Kuno the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall give you and the beloved Akane Tendo the honor of this." Kuno unraveled a scroll that was several meters long. Ranma-Chan picked it up and followed it to the bottom looking for only a few words.  
  
"A date?" Ranma-Chan said acting excited at the invitation thanking she didn't have to do it herself. It would have been just too awkward asking him after their history, and their future.  
  
"Please oh fair maiden sent down from the heavens, do me this favor of dating me for but, just one night."  
  
"Of course". It took only a sheer will of steel to keep from breaking her acting job right then and there.  
  
"But please I only ask for one..." Kuno was hanging on Ranma-Chan's pant leg when he did a double take and resumed his royalty form. "I accept your acceptance." Kuno said bowing as he gave her a list of where they would meet what time and the food he would be ordering. "Should you wish to change any of this please let me know before the date."  
  
"Well actually can we go to this address?" Ranma-Chan put on the cutest face of all, knowing this was the hardest part of it. She held a small note in front of his face. Kuno examined it and moved back in shock.  
  
"But my goddess, that is in the Warehouse choume*."  
  
"Yeah I know. I just have never been there before. But if you don't wanna go..."  
  
Kuno's face grimaced at the thought. "No, no of course not, I would be most pleased to accompany you to that..area". Kuno gulped at the thought of it.  
  
"Thanks Kuno, and I had a change of time on when we leave." She handed him another note and he took it and scrunched his face up. He looked at the clock on the wall and then looked back at the note, and repeated again.  
  
"But, that is in only fifteen minutes. Forsooth I could not be presentable by that time to such a glorious young beauty as you."  
  
Ranma-Chan was becoming impatient at the crappy jargon this guy spouted out like it was his job. She grabbed his arm and started heading towards the exit. "Doesn't matter Kuno I like you just the way you are."  
  
Ranma was halted by the one man she wanted to see the least.   
  
"Ranma Saotome, Shampoo will be mine!" Mousse shot out several spiked chains at the girl...well he tried to. Ranma-Chan smacked her forehead angry at Shampoo for letting Mousse out, but even more aggravated the Mousse deemed it necessary to dismantle the fountain sending water all over the hall.  
  
Ranma-Chan rolled up her sleeves as she stalked towards Mousse, an evil glare in her eyes. The now duck Mousse quacked in astonishment and ran out the hole he had so kindly made as an entrance. Ranma-Chan decided against following him thinking of the more important things to handle at the moment. She turned around to see Kuno missing a note left in his stead. She picked it up with clenched teeth and tried not to tear it apart.  
  
Akane had rushed out of the classroom along with several other students including Ukyou. The teacher yelled at all of them to get back inside as both Ukyou and Akane read the note over Ranma's shoulder, while the other kids admired the damage and the water fountain spritzing water everywhere.  
  
  
  
(Ranma,  
  
I have seen you in battle boy, and I must say that I am quite impressed. Now that your "date" has left you for the evening, I wish to propose a deal to you. Please meet me at the... )  
  
Akane couldn't finish the letter as Ranma-Chan took it and crumpled it into her pocket. Ranma-Chan looked at the clock and decided to revert to her normal figure. She headed to the bathroom and emerged as the Ranma we all know and love. He looked at the clock on the wall and winked at Akane and Ukyou with a smile on his face before he leaped out the hole in the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma leaped from roof to roof heading to the empty parking lot that the man asked the meeting to be held in. I wonder what this man wants from me; Ranma pondered taking a twenty-foot drop with ease gently leaping off the hood of a car into the empty parking lot. Ranma stuck his hands in his pockets strolling around the parking lot looking for a man or anyone for that fact. Ranma's ears perked as he heard a yell come from a familiar voice a ways down the lot. The voice did not bother him so much as, what was said.  
  
"KYOUSHIN SHUURAI*!" An old man with a glass eye, pointing at a black Isuzu in the parking lot, screamed as Ranma watched in awe the move that was being performed.  
  
The man watched Ranma stare in amazement and smiled. My plan is working, he thought continuing his focus on the move at hand. Ranma watched as a chi energy ball formed in the mans hands and soon encompassed a bubble around him. Slabs of concrete and other miscellaneous things began to float around him. Ranma felt the hot chi coming from the man and noticed that whoever this man was he meant business, and was very powerful. The earth was shaking around Ranma and earth was flying at him from every direction as he tried to dodge every piece, but couldn't  
  
I have to take this guy out before he causes too much of a ruckus. Ranma saw the bubble of chi flow further and further out only causing more and more damage in its wake. Ranma had only one chance to stop this. Ranma waited until he saw an opening and took the chance.  
  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Ranma unleashed his move upon the frenzy of the old man. Ranma began to worry when nothing happened, and he stood defenseless to the onslaught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane watched as a now male Ranma leaped away jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Akane looked at Ukyou and decided to go back to class for the remainder of the day.  
  
Akane walked home from a very boring school day compared to what others are like. Ranma usually has the challenge at school not somewhere else. I wonder where he is anyway, she thought. Normally she wouldn't have cared two bits about where he was, but that was then and this is now. She couldn't deny the feelings she had for him and she clearly noted that Ranma shared the same ever since that night. Something is certainly happening to Ranma, she thought heading home.  
  
Akane sat on her bed staring out the window into the rainy night, and began to really worry about Ranma. He should have been home by now gloating about his victory, she thought. She got up off her bed, headed downstairs, and motioned for her raincoat when she heard Nabiki behind her.  
  
"You really aren't going out there to look for him are you?" Nabiki said, the malice clear in her voice. She obviously was still mad at the tussle she had with Ranma.  
  
"Nabiki it's dark, and he should have been home by now." Akane said still putting her coat on undeterred by Nabiki's words.  
  
"You know I haven't exactly seen him be very nice to you lately. Hes been pretty out of it lately. Ever since he started wearing that ring". Nabiki stared off into space losing the fervor of her words she once had, but it still had struck home with Akane. Akane put her coat up and nodded at Nabiki.  
  
"You're right he can handle himself. He'll just be home by morning I'm sure of it." Akane headed back upstairs leaving Nabiki to think downstairs. Akane washed up and got ready for bed. She saw P-Chan content as ever already on the pillow next to her as she sat down. "I wonder what you were so happy about today." She said slipping into bed next to him and turning off the light.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know, Ryouga thought grinning to himself? While Akane slept soundly in her bed dreaming about whatever she had to dream about, a boy with a pigtail slumped to the ground in defeat.  
  
  
Choume - district or an area  
  
KYOUSHIN SHUURAI is a move I made up by myself and is not, I REPEAT IS NOT OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. MUWAHAHAHAHA *ahem* it roughly translates as severe earthquake attack.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Retro's thoughts: Whoa! Ranma defeated? Impossible. We will just have to wait and see what happens to him. SAME RANMA TIME! SAME RANMA PLACE! 


	8. Chapter 7

Retro's thoughts: Man, talk about coming out late. Yeah I know it has been awhile, but hey, at least it came out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
In Baghdad, Iraq, several mysterious people walk the streets all heading to the same destination. Nine in all, they posed no physical threat to anyone on the streets, but off the streets? Arguably, these nine and others not present are the most powerful men, and women, in the world.  
  
A man in a business suit carrying a briefcase moved to a building that had paint peeling off every space. The man took no notice of this as he entered the house casually. He stood in a bar, if you could call it that, which emanated the smell ouex de stench. The man covered his nose as he walked through the bar to a far off door. He was just about to turn the doorknob when another opened the bar entrance behind him. The man turned to see a blonde haired man with dark eyes also in a business suit and carrying a briefcase. They both nodded to each other as they entered the door in the back together.   
  
The room was dark and the smell was nothing less of horrid, but the men took no notice. The blonde haired man motioned the other in front of him as they both hit a brick in the wall.   
  
Both men watched as a door opened to a metal elevator with a small plant in the corner of it and soft music playing to accompany a relaxing sit on the couch in the back of the elevator. They walked in and both took a seat after the first man hit a button on the elevator, which read 46.  
  
The first man who was shorter than the first and had thinning brown hair sat down next to the second. The second man checked his watch as they felt the elevator take them down 46 floors to the meeting room.  
  
They waited in silence until finally the second spoke to the first in a casual voice. You might have thought they were talking about lunch yesterday. "Have the two arrived yet?" The second man checked his watch again realizing that only 8 seconds had passed since he last checked.  
  
"No. I fear for their sake that they do not make us wait forever. They called this meeting and they had better damned well carry it out." The first man spoke in a simple monotone voice.  
  
The elevator came to a clean stop at the 46th floor down into the earth. The door opened to reveal nine chairs behind a long rectangular table and a gigantic fireplace behind them burning down.  
  
Already seated were six members of the nine that were supposed to be there. As soon as the two men stepped out the elevator went back to the top. They both moved to their seats as they sat down and opened their briefcases and pulled out the agenda of the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happosai and Cologne wandered the streets of Baghdad looking for this so called "sore thumb bar". Cologne eyed the building and poked Happosai on the shoulder motioning to the building. They made their way there and cringed at the upkeep of the building. Both of them had come from Japan for a specific purpose and seeing a filthy building isn't going to stop them.  
  
Happosai walked in and looked around sending his chi outward, probing for anything that might pose a threat. Cologne followed him shortly and pointed to a man in a suit with both hands in his pockets.  
  
The man motioned for both of them to come over to where he stood. As Cologne moved forward, Happosai had second thoughts about coming to these people for help. He put his worries aside as he stepped up to the man.  
  
"We.." The old man began but was cut off by the younger.  
  
"We know." The young man stated speaking fluent Japanese and giving two breathing masks to Happosai and Cologne.  
  
"What are these for?" The Amazon asked with curiosity, moving the mask between her hands inspecting it intently.  
  
The Japanese native hushed his voice as he spoke to Cologne and Happosai pointing to the door behind him. "The room you are about to enter holds the most deadly of poison gasses behind it. I suggest for your own wellbeing you put those on."  
  
Once the man saw both with their masks on he opened the door and walked freely to the other wall and pressed the same brick the other two men pressed not 15 minutes ago. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button labeled 46. The man sat down and rested his eyes for the time being until the elevator stopped at their intended destination.  
  
Cologne sensed the air's pureness, removed her mask at the same time as Happosai, and asked looked at the man.   
  
"How come you did not need a gas mask?" Cologne asked beating Happosai to the chase.  
  
"I have certain microbes and nano-machines in my body which accustom me to many kinds of poison compositions and breakdowns." The man said this with his eyes still closed right when the elevator came to a stop at the 46th floor. The man opened his eyes and stepped out of the open door to reveal a table that could seat nine.  
  
Cologne stared in amazement at the crest just above the fireplace. It was the seal of a pyramid with the top point of the pyramid jutting off it and revealing a shining eye on it. Above the pyramid were the words "Annuit Coeptis". Below the pyramid on a banner, it read "Novus Ordo Seclorum".   
  
Now seated were nine members of the most powerful organization in the world, The Illuminati. Both Happosai and Cologne knew they had to watch themselves when dealing with these people. They had been around for only about 300 years and already they had more influence in the world than the UN could hope to muster. Happosai looked at the nine signs in front of each member. From left to right Happosai read them in order: France, Great Britain, Russia, China, The United States, Japan, Germany, Italy, and Spain. These nine were not the only members of the committee. Roughly, if the rumors were true there is about 187.  
  
"Due to the unexpected of this meeting we must be quick, because action must be taken immediately." America started the meeting off by saying. America sat at the middle of the table with a podium bigger than the others in front of him.   
  
"Then you know of the situation already?" Cologne spoke first trying to steer the council into helping them.  
  
"Of course we know, we are The Illuminati, but we don't know how the boy came in possession of the ring." Russia said in a thick Siberian accent but still understandable.  
  
"We also do not know of how the boy got the ring," Happosai said stepping in for Cologne, "but that is not the matter. We must find a way to destroy it."  
  
Great Britain leaned in closer. "We are surprised at your lack of thought Happosai. One of such age and wisdom should have thought clearly before calling a council on this matter."  
  
France swiped his hand across the table in a sweeping gesture. "It does not matter. With the ring in his hands, Ranma is unstoppable. He will destroy Nerima and then rule the world."  
  
China stepped in on the matter at hand and continued with Great Britain talking to the council more than Happosai or Cologne. "It is clear that if the ring was thrown in Mount Doom, and not destroyed then there is no hope for us. That was the only way and even Saurron bypassed that."  
  
Cologne was about to ask how they knew so much but then realized that she was dealing with the most powerful and secret organization in the world.   
  
America who had been thinking it over came back into the fray. "They are right wise ones. If Mount Doom no longer exists, which it doesn't, then how do you mean to rid the world of the ring?" The council members all nodded in agreement mumbling to the person next to them.  
  
"That is what we came here to find out from you. Will you help us or not?" Happosai was becoming impatient with the council who supposedly knew everything.   
  
Italy shook his head while wiping his brow. "We are in as much a cloud as you are wise ones. The only help we can offer is to give these to you." Italy handed Cologne two scrolls that felt they were ready to crumble in her hands.  
  
"What are these?" Cologne spoke with a little anger in her voice expecting a little more from the council. All they are doing is trying to humor us, she thought, they don't know the peril that awaits them.  
  
Spain nodded as his fellow members nodded in agreement. "The only word of advice we can give you is that your heir is in great danger. If you don't come back to him immediately he will likely destroy himself and those around him."  
  
The council quieted down and all their eyes and hopes rested on Happosai and Cologne as they left through the elevator equipping their breathing masks.  
  
"That was quite pointless I think." Happosai said to Cologne. Cologne nodded but then shook her head.   
  
"I don't understand why they showed little enthusiasm. I'm sure that when Ranma found out about them he would ultimately destroy them along with everyone else." Cologne said hanging her head in defeat.  
  
"Then it's clearly up to us to save him and bring him back to us." Happosai said reassuringly for Cologne and himself. They raced through the streets in a hopeful attempt to make it back to Ranma before he did anything rash, but they both knew in their hearts that they were already too late.  
  
(Back in Nerima about 7:30 in the morning)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma awoke to the sound and smell of a large fire. Ranma opened his eyes and shut them again just as quickly. His body ached all over and he felt like he wouldn't move for a week. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT OLD MAN, he thought as he tried to stand but only made it to his knees. Ranma rubbed his eyes as he looked around him, with much pain, at the carnage around him. It looked as if a tornado had come through and decided to rest right in the parking lot.  
  
Ranma remembered last night and the move that the man had executed on him. The power it held was amazing, Ranma thought, and I want it! Ranma got to his feet and stretched his painful back. Ranma looked around and spotted the old man floating a couple inches off the ground!  
  
Ranma stood in shock as he stumbled forward with a limp on his left leg to meet the man. Ranma stood in front of the man and asked in a somewhat threatening voice, "How did you do that old man?"   
  
"Firstly boy," the man said without opening one eye but still commanding respect with every word he said, "You will call me Sensei if you wish to learn the move I just performed on you, and if you don't want me to give you another thrashing." A small smile appeared on his face with his eyes still closed  
  
Ranma would have unleashed a frenzy of fists using the Amaguriken if he didn't want to learn the move so bad. This man could be of some use, he thought, besides if he wanted to kill me he would have done so, and he seems very eager to teach me that move.  
  
"Very well then "Sensei" what is you wish to teach me?" Ranma asked calming himself. He would humor the old man until he taught him the move. Then he would kill him.  
  
"I am part of an old clan which practiced the Buretsu Martial Arts school of Elements. All of our attacks are based on the ancient elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and the final attack that is a combination of each. The attack I performed on you last night was the Earth attack, Kyoushin Shuurai. I hope to teach you all of the normal elements hopefully by the end of today." The man spoke with sincere determination and hope.  
  
Ranma was ecstatic. New moves, he thought giddily, I can easily perform on my enemies to defeat them. Won't dad be surprised when I pass him in power and strength? I can probably even take the little pervert and the shriveled monkey, too bad their not around.  
  
"I accept your offer to train me, but pardon my frankness but it certainly won't take a day to train me to use these moves. We'll need a week at LEAST. Second why won't you train me to use the ultimate move, and last why do you wish to teach me?" Ranma punctuated the last word as he sat down with legs crossed speaking to his new master.  
  
"It will not be hard for you to learn these moves today with the aid of your ring." The man tapped Ranma's finger and Ranma looked down proud of the power it gave him, "As for the second question the final move is unknown. No one has ever performed it in our long line of history except for the Ancient. It was he who created the clan and learned how to harness the power of the elements. Not one of us knows how he used it, what he used it for, or whom he used it on. What we do know is what it is called and that it was used. It is called the "Butai Kentai Batsu". That ring gives you ultimate power so maybe you will be the one to continue on our school.  
  
Ranma thought about the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts and reveled in disgust at the moves he learned. Almost all of them were formed by his coward father and Tendo to run away from Happosai. The only truly powerful moves he has learned so far have been from Cologne. Finally, he could have a wider selection of POWERFUL moves to exact on his enemies.  
  
"As for the third question." the man opened his eyes and showed Ranma a glint of determination. That was when Ranma finally remembered the man from the gift shop where he bought Akane's birthday gift. So it is a small world after all, he thought. "I want you to embarrass and destroy a clan that has no honor and has been an enemy of ours for centuries."  
  
"What has this clan done to you to make you so mad at them?" Ranma asked the question hoping to humor his master so he would only trust him more until his accidental death.  
  
"They have insulted our family name by casting under the false accusations of us as cheaters and swindlers. They are pigs and liars for such atrocities. I want none of their family left in this world by the end of this week. I will train you enough so that you may best any of them in combat, but I am SURE you could do that once I have trained you. They are a small family weak and inept to outsiders. They have only four family members left that I know of in Nerima, but that is enough chit-chat, the sun has already risen and I suspect it is 8:30 already. Your date, if you can call it that, is at 7 and you will be fully trained by then. Mark you I am a hard master and I will train you hard. After your date is finished you will kill the family I have marked."  
  
Ranma nodded at the man's finished monologue. The man, Ranma thought, obviously knows what I plan to do to Kuno. "Let us begin master." Ranma said standing up and beginning his Kata.  
  
"Excellent," the man said the rest in a whisper that didn't catch Ranma's ears, "let the revenge on the Tendos be done".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki walked to school that early morning tired and irritated. She had to listen to Akane worry about that bastard all through breakfast. On top of that, she had to watch Genma and Tendo go through his hysterical fits that their schools were finally going to be united. Big Deal. Ranma was, is, and always will be a prick. Him and his father were nothing but freeloaders who mooched off their family and don't do anything but cause ruckus. Nabiki certainly didn't want anyone like that marrying her sister. Why was she so interested in him anyway?  
  
Nabiki had been rushing to school and was taking the quick way that Ranma and Akane didn't know about when she heard commotion coming from a parking lot. Some secrets are meant to be secrets. That was her motto and she liked sticking too it. Nabiki creeped over to the parking lot and saw a man and Ranma talking to each other while moving through what looked like, to her, another one of Ranma's Kats. She watched as Ranma nodded his head and both men separated a distance from each other.   
  
Nabiki was leaning in for a closer look when she spied Ranma's aura. It was not its usual color of aqua; instead, it was now a combination of yellow, red, and orange. The colors flowed evenly between each other making Ranma look surrounded by a fire.  
  
Ranma also noticed his change, looked down at his hands, and looked up questioningly at his master for an answer.  
  
"The ring has finally taken effect on you and it is starting to alter your aura to its color. Apparently is favorable of yellow, orange, and red". The man said looking Ranma up and down. The man was thinking deeply aware of the little eavesdropper listening to their conversation. I hope that she'll be a good girl and go home before she sees anything, he thought to himself. "Perform the move Ranma."  
  
Ranma nodded and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate on centering his chi into a bubble-like shield. The move was simple enough: Your chi would form a shield around you leaving you momentarily defenseless inside of your bubble, but the chances of anything getting through your bubble of chi are about five billion to one. Then the chi moves outward causing more destruction as it touches everything. The move is known as an earthquake because the chi bubble immediately hits the ground sending shockwaves through the earth making the ground shake for a 3 mile radius depending on the man's power.   
  
Ranma opened his eyes and smiled as he saw that in fact the world around him was being disrupted and destroyed. He looked over at the master, saw his look of disapproval, closed his bubble, and walked over to his master ignoring the falling debris.  
  
"What is wrong Sensei?" Ranma inwardly cringed as he still used the word to appease the old man.  
  
"Your bubble is too small for your power Ranma. Please try saying the move aloud before performing it. Remember my moves are based on the speed, not the concentration." The man nodded and pointed to the crater behind Ranma indicating to try over.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and took three short breaths before shouting. "KYOUSHIN SHUURAI!" Ranma watched as his bubble, once able to be seen through and only with a tint of his aura color was now thicker than the old man's.  
  
Cars left over from last night were exploding all over the parking lot as trees were uprooted from the ground and concrete slabs flew in all directions crashing into houses. Some unfortunate souls close enough to the site ran for cover as the earthquake of the century struck Nerima. A building behind Ranma started to collapse as Ranma laughed at the power he wielded at his fingertips. The old man was starting to stumble around on the ground as the earthquake finally hit a magnitude of 7 on the Richter Scale. Ranma ceased the bubble and fell lightly to the ground still laughing aloud at the carnage continuing to happen around him and most assuredly in Nerima  
  
Nabiki had been crouched under a bench while the thunderous earthquake went on, but it was not the earthquake that worried her. It was the fact that Ranma controlled the earthquake and had commenced it at will with that move. The motion stopped as Nabiki got up and ran down the street as fast as she could to her house hoping it was still intact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane tapped her pencil lightly on the desk still worried about Ranma and where he had gone, and even if he would come back. That idiot, she thought. Akane snapped upright realizing she was back to her old routine calling him an idiot. The teacher saw this and smiled but obviously wasn't pleased.  
  
"Well it seems Akane Tendo is very interested in the lesson today." The teacher put his glasses on his desk and continued smiling at Akane. "Tell me Ms. Tendo, since you're so into the lesson, what was the worst earthquake in Japanese history."  
  
Akane was about to respond that she didn't know and she was sorry for disturbing his class. Like I really did, she thought, It's not my fault you're boring as hell. She was cut short by a small shaking in her desk and the desks around her. The teacher dropped his smile and replaced it with his glasses as he looked out the window looking at a tip of a yellow bubble off in the distance. The rest of the class watched as well as the earthquake worsened and an announcement on the speaker told the faculty and students to evacuate.  
  
Akane was making her way to the door when the wall opposite to her cracked open tearing a piece of floor with it. Several students unfortunate enough to be near the wall fell outside with the damaged wall three stories down. Other students screamed and made a dash for the door as the teacher tried to restore order, but realized the feudal attempt and ran for his life only to be crushed by a piece of roof and a student from the upper story falling down on him. Akane was stunned as she moved to help the teacher but was dragged away by the onset of students coming out of the class. Ukyou made a dash to the hole in the wall and looked down to see if their classmates were ok and found them all on the ground not moving. Akane started to worry as Ukyou leaped into the story below theirs as she could feel the ground continue to shake and hear the school tear apart.  
  
Akane was rushing down the stairs as she saw kids running, screaming, crying, pushing, fighting, looting, and making overall noise. The chaos was unbearable as kids jumped out of windows and fought in the hallways. Akane climbed down the stairs along with five hundred other kids. A small chunk of stair above Akane fell where she just was cutting off several students that were behind her. She made it outside the school as she rushed to safety followed shortly by Kuno screaming loud hysterics.  
  
The sight Akane saw was devastating. The school looked like Swiss cheese as parts of the school had, and still were, literally falling off the school. Akane watched as the oldest wing which was on the far most left and was there when the school was first built came crashing down on top of everything below it while the earthquake drummed on. Akane looked around and saw her classmates cheering and crying, leaping for joy and weeping for sorrow. Akane looked down, saw a small cut across her arm, and looked back up. Tears were threatening her eyes as she saw Ukyou rush out of the school carrying three students, all bleeding on her, and setting them down on the ground! Ukyou was turning around after making sure the students were ok. She turned around to witness along with the several classes outside with her the devastation beginning  
  
The roof of the school was the first to fall. Without the support of the left wing, but the roof still intact above it, it was inevitable that the roof would collapse. The roof came crashing down with a loud boom crushing everything on the fourth floor. The roof continued falling but stopped at the second floor losing its previous momentum. A wall on the back end of the fourth floor fell down on the playground behind the school falling into the school pool creating an ultimate depth charge. The earthquake had obviously stopped but the damage did not as the Western Wall fell on top of the gym killing hundreds inside. The gym was the newest thing to the school and it was well supported making it an obvious place to go hide if an earthquake were to come into effect. The rest of the school fell down in pieces the size of large busses. Akane looked outward at the street and witnessed the same carnage as the school. Old buildings were crumbling down onto the street, onto the canal, everywhere. The whole school, or more, three quarters of the school patrons stared in amazement. The courtyard was the only place untouched by the falling pieces, but the thick dust cloud stretched everywhere. Ukyou screamed and rushed towards the rubble of the school and started throwing rocks away from the wreckage. Akane saw Ukyou and admired her determination. The school was still falling but Ukyou saw the need to continue the rescue of her schoolmates. Akane followed Ukyou's lead and ran after her through the thick dust cloud that had formed and started helping her in removing the rubble from the site. Kuno saw this and his heart broke. His goddess was risking her life for others and she sought nothing in return. Kuno nodded, dropped his bokken, and moved to aid their endeavor. The school sat stunned and soon one followed, then two, then three, then ten, then fifty, and finally the rest of the school joined in the race to save the lives of their comrades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryouga crawled through the Tendo home on his belly full from the feast that Kasumi gave him. Akane and Nabiki hadn't eaten much of their breakfast so naturally Kasumi gave the leftovers to the pet. Ryouga couldn't have said no to those eyes.  
  
Ryouga crawled into the chanoma and leaned up against a wall as Tendo and Genma played a shogi game out on the porch. He sighed and closed his eyes as he prepared for rest.  
  
Ryouga was immediately woken up as he felt the shaking of a lifetime. I don't need this, he thought, not on a full stomach. Ryouga figured it was some demon coming to kidnap one of them so that we could go save them. Same old, same old. Ryouga looked outside as the shaking worsened and he started to realize that it was just an earthquake. Just an earthquake.  
  
Ryouga rushed upstairs passed the kitchen watching knives fall out of the drawers skewering the floor. Kasumi was moving trying to avoid the sharp objects flying through the air. Ryouga only hurried faster up the stairs to change into his true form. He paused as he saw the door closed, but ripped the door with his sharp piglet teeth.   
  
He ran to the tub and started running the hot water. When the tub reached an acceptable level Ryouga jumped in and emerged racing to the door. He paid no heed to his nakedness as he raced to the dojo for his backpack. He ran down the hallway as he saw a building beyond the Tendo Dojo fall down and crumble into rubble. Ryouga grabbed his backpack and got dressed as quickly as he could. He grimaced while he put on his shoe as the Tendo Dojo ceiling began to moan and strain under the shakes. Ryouga fit his shoe on right at the last minute as he leaped out the doorway and did a tumble roll running to the chanoma. He ran as the ceiling crumbled below him. He ran towards the chanoma and towards the screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mousse flipped several eggs into a pot of boiling water. He turned and moved toward the cub bard for some flour to add to the dish he was making. He grumbled and mumbled as he did his now full time work for Shampoo. When she said full time, she meant full time. He had only gotten four hours of sleep last night.   
  
Shampoo was serving tables and dishing out Ramen when she came back into the kitchen to scold Mousse for not working fast enough. Ever since he snuck, away to go fight Ranma she had been extra hard on him and his work. Ranma asked her to keep Mousse away from him and she would obey. Then maybe he realize Shampoo best wife, she thought.  
  
"Mousse no work fast enough for cust..." Shampoo was cut off by a quick shaking within the store. Pots and pans began to fall from the place they were hanging from the ceiling and began to clatter as they hit the floor. Mousse and Shampoo looked around as if something was causing the shaking. They both could here screaming coming from the opposite room and ran to there.  
  
They both saw customers stumbling about out the door and trying to grab their things. In other words, it was in total chaos. Shampoo took charge and tried to handle the situation. Mousse grabbed Shampoo's shoulder trying to urge her out the door after he heard the roof moan under pressure.  
  
"Shampoo we have to get out of here!" Mousse had to yell above the carnage that was happening. The store was virtually empty with the exception of another couple hurrying towards the door. Shampoo shook off his grasp and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Shampoo was asked to watch store, and she will watch store!" Shampoo was asked to watch the store by Cologne and she was damned well determined to carry out her promise.   
  
"Shampoo we don't have time for this!" Mousse yelled pointing at the ground to emphasize the situation. Mousse heard a scream behind him and immediately launched his chains to intercept the falling object. The falling chunk of roof nearly escaped hitting the couple, which was hurrying out the door. Mousse threw the piece of rubble aside and turned to see Shampoo already at the top of the stairs and turning to her room. Mousse groaned and leapt up the stairs following her, screaming "Shampoo" after her.  
  
Mousse jumped the last set of stairs as the collapsed onto the first story. Mousse looked around and was about to ask Shampoo why she was acting stupid, but he saw her eyes and the tears flowing from them.  
  
"Shampoo what's wrong?" Mousse asked the question even as the building continued to fall apart around them, but he didn't care, Shampoo was hurt.  
  
"Shampoo is horrible in every way. Ranma don't like Shampoo, Shampoo can't even keep store in order while Great Grandmother is away." Shampoo no longer held in her tears and let it all go. She had failed ever since she moved here. Ranma had gotten away and had openly confessed his love to Akane, although he did take it back it was still obvious what was going on between them both. Now she couldn't even keep the store intact. She even failed keeping Mousse away from Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo I like you just the way you are. You may not love me back, but through success or failure I will always love you." Mousse extended his hand outward so Shampoo could take it. She hesitated and then took it lightly as Mousse held her close and jumped through her bedroom window. He did a tumble roll out the window and onto the ground sheltering Shampoo from the landing. Mousse got up and helped Shampoo to her feet. They watched as the Neko-Hanten crumbled to rubble, as were other buildings in the area. Shampoo felt the tears come again. No, she thought, I have to be strong for great grandmother, but she not here. Only Mousse, and Mousse is friend. She clung on to Mousse crying as he held her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma smacked his hands together and let out a loud "HA" as he stepped out of crater and moved to his master with a wide smile on his face. If this was the kind of power that came from the old man's moves, then he would be his servant for however long it took to learn these.  
  
"Amazing, Ranma. Simply amazing. You just created the worst earthquake in Japanese history. You just let loose an M8! I'm sure that you did in fact kill a lot of people though." The man's smile drooped a little, but was brought back up quickly. Ranma only laughed at his comment as he went back to looking at the perfect crater he created with his chi bubble. "Now, now, Ranma, no time for dilly-dallying. We have work to do and I plan to train you to the best of my ability, as long as of course you keep your promise." The man cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head smiling at Ranma.  
  
"Of course, of course Sensei. Now what can you show me?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Retro's thoughts: Well theirs Chapter 7. Woo really long hope ya liked it. Please C/C. 


	9. Chapter 8

Retro's thoughts: Whoa that was a loooong time to put out a chapter, but again I have been really busy with other stuff. No matter I'm already working on nine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
America let a small sigh escape his lips, leaned back in his seat, and rubbed his temples. He wiped his reading glasses on his shirt and put them back around his red, irritated, eyes. He had been working day and night trying to find more information on this whole ring deal. He scanned the reports coming in from Japan lying on the table before him about the recent discoveries. America gazed lazily at the paper until he got to the third sentence when his jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes again as if he hadn't read it right. He read the line a second and third time and his eyes grew wider.  
  
Britain read the same notice, removed his glasses, and started to chew on them, lost in thought. The council all shared and read the same notice, while the reactions from them varied. A member coughed in the distance and brought the council back to reality abruptly.  
  
There was now all 184 delegates seated before the head nine in the same room Happosai and Cologne had visited before. America adjusted his glasses and spoke to the council. The stuttering was a little unnerving at first but he freed up his mind and began to speak with an unexpected fervor.  
  
"Delegates I take it by now we have all read Japan's notice and I'm sure we are all surprised." He had understood the ring would grant invisibility, but power? He seriously underestimated this boy's resolve in overcoming the ring. He would have to deal with this swiftly. "We must act quickly. Japan, I want a full dossier on this boy's life ASAP."  
  
Japan smiled slightly, reached into his briefcase, and removed several papers. He closed the briefcase and passed them down the table to America while speaking. "Already done. It was quite hard trying to find out this boys records below the age of nine, probably because him and his father traveled much, but I found it."  
  
"Excellent, dispatch a squad to find this boy and bring him to a secure location. Give them each a copy of this dossier so they know what they're going up against. Set up a perimeter around Tokyo and contain it until further notice. Ke..."  
  
"But sir you can't just quarantine a city off, just like that." France snapped his fingers for emphasis.  
  
"Make up some B.S. answer to keep them satisfied. Drugs, epidemic, or maybe something to do with the alleged earthquake, I don't care. Send a second two-man team to keep a close eye on the boy from a distance. Tell them not to interfere with the squad, and to send me tabs hourly. I want this ring!" America slammed his fist on the desk a little melodramatically.  
  
"I don't think this would be such a good idea sir." The council went dead silent as America squinted and looked at the small plaque that lay before who was speaking and read it as "Switzerland." "I mean, should we really be trying to take the ring. I think we should probably find a way to destroy it so it doesn't cause any more problems."  
  
America smiled as he exited his seat, got down off his stand, and walked over to Switzerland. "Oh, that is what you think." America stood before a very worried and sweating young man. The man was spouting gibberish and talking nonsense trying to make up excuses as America loomed at him.  
  
"THAT is what YOU think?!" America hoisted him in the air by his collar and pulled him across the table in to the wide-open space. He threw him down onto the ground and took off his glasses, sliding them neatly into his pocket  
  
"If I recall I believe you are new here?" Switzerland fumbled to his feet and stood looking around at the numerous pairs of eyes fixated on him. "I'll make this brief and quick." America shot a bolt of white electricity from the palm of his hand. The streams of white bright light wrapped around the man's neck as he was hoisted into the air. He could feel his body tingle all over with pain, but what bothered him most was the constriction of his throat from the rope-like electricity surrounding his neck. The other members felt his silent cry of pain, as they looked on grateful it wasn't them.   
  
America's eyes were no longer red but in another world as they turned pale white. His aura encompassed his entire body as he cast the man against the wall behind him. Calming down, America staggered to the podium and dismissed the council. The young Swiss man stumbled to his feet and ran to the elevators quicker than most would have expected.   
  
America, now alone in the dark chamber, exhaled deeply and returned with a deep breath. The pain is increasing steadily, he thought to himself, The fits are becoming more constant, and I can't control them. I need this ring to survive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma moved away from a crater of smoldering ash and minute fires. He moved with a menace that had never been there before as his form reared over his ex-master. Ranma chuckled and he walked past the smoking old man. Ranma had taken two steps before a weak hand clamped itself on his ankle. A strained voice from a bleeding mouth choked out a few words before the grasp loosened.  
  
"How? Why?" The voice was a very hoarse whisper, but it was all that could come from the man whose insides were either crushed or burned, or both.  
  
Ranma smirked and shook off the old man's hand and lifted him up to his own height. "I believe I'm done with you 'Sensei'." Ranma placed the man's head against his palm with his fingers wrapped around it and called out his move. "MOKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
Ranma's hand seemed to charge up as the ki shot out the palm of his hand sending the man soaring like a bullet into a collapsing wall on the far end of the parking lot. The man hit the wall like a bird would hit a car windshield. He moved a little before slumping to the ground, life nonexistent in his once powerful body. Ranma re equipped himself with his smirk and closed his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked away. He had a date with Kuno that he sure wasn't going to be late to. Ranma walked past a squirming Nabiki under a bench. Nabiki had been hiding underneath a bench where a piece of concrete had fallen on top of her legs; how convenient. Ranma took a knee next to Nabiki and smiled at her while he shook his head and clicked his tongue.   
  
"My dear Nabiki, you look a little stuck there. Here let me help you." Ranma started picking random heavy pieces of rubble and placing them on top of the slab of concrete that caused Nabiki her inability to move. "Well Nabiki it's been real, but sadly I have to go kill Kuno now. Wish you could be there to watch, but hey we all can't have our way. Well, except for me of course." Ranma laughed at his own joke as he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets again.  
  
"You bastard. Kuno's gonna kick your ass then we'll see how funny it is." Nabiki screamed. It was the only thing she could think of to stall Ranma so someone, anyone could come help her. She knew that Kuno would never be a match for Ranma from what she just saw. Hell, he never was to begin with.  
  
Ranma stopped dead, and slowly turned around and looked at Nabiki with a look that sent chills down her spine. He walked back to her and knelt next to her again. She still had a fiery scowl on her face as he grabbed her cheeks and forced her into a kiss. Her eyes shot wide open as her mind froze right there and then, but before she could do anything he broke the kiss and slapped her with the force of a truck doing fourty.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I'll see that your grave is right next to his Nabiki." Nabiki's eyes grew wider as she saw the serious expression he had on his face. He walked away again with the same confidence he had before.   
  
Once he was out of sight Nabiki tried as hard as she could to budge the piece of rubble off her legs, but the attempt proved feudal. She wasn't supposed to do this, people were supposed to do it for her, but she was stuck in the situation so now she had to get out of it. Her legs were bleeding, her face stung, and her left arm was unmovable, but she continued to devise a way out of this so that she could help Kuno, and everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryouga rushed into the chanoma to see Soun on the ground unconscious with a panda trying to wake him from his unintended slumber. Ryouga, satisfied that Saotome had everything under control rushed into the kitchen. Ryouga looked on stunned to see Kasumi huddled in a corner with her hand placed firmly on the floor and a knife holding it there with it's sharp metal embrace.  
  
"Kasumi!" Ryouga cried as he rushed to her side and assessed the situation. He moved his fingers over the knife and looked back to Kasumi. She nodded lightly and bit on her apron while shutting her eyes fiercely. Ryouga pulled the knife out and Kasumi let out a small yelp while he stuck the knife on the counter and helped Kasumi up.  
  
Ryouga helped Kasumi walk into the chanoma where she could sit down. He watched as Soun came to and laid his eyes right on Kasumi's wound. A flash flood filled the room as Soun wailed and cried at the cut she had. Soun turned to Ryouga with deadly seriousness, the tears forgotten, the flood lost. "Ryouga, you must take Kasumi to Dr. Tofu right away. This is of the utmost importance."  
  
"But, Akane is still out there." Ryouga protested. Soun got a dark look in his eyes and stared Ryouga down.  
  
"You can look for Akane AFTER you take Kasumi to the clinic." Soun said. It might have been the weapons or the demon head but Ryouga immediately changed his mind for the better and helped Kasumi up to go to the clinic.  
  
Soun sighed, reverting back to his normal form and slumped against a wall as Panda Genma looked at him. "You know Saotome my friend, I have a feeling that things have just changed for the worse." Genma merely nodded his approval.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy shit! Check that out Karl." A man in heavy body armor and equipped enough to take down a strip mall said to the man sitting opposite to him, known as Karl. Karl looked out his chopper door to the flaming and smoking ward of Nerima.   
  
"Hot damn looks like a tornado came through here." Karl said whistling. He looked back to his friend Tom who sat checking his M16 Assault weapon. The helo pilot spoke to the sergeant and handed him something and the sergeant relayed the message to his troops.   
  
"We'll be dropping in the Warehouse district to pick up a kid named Ranma Saotome. This is his picture. Now this ain't no normal 16 year old, I want you all to read this report Intel sent us." Sergeant Higgins passed around six papers to his troops as they read on. Some laughed and some gasped but all eyes stayed locked on the report.  
  
Tom laughed and gave his paper back to the sergeant. "Sergeant it's just not possible what they're saying this kid can do." Karl nodded to him and so did several others.  
  
"I know, but someone up high wants him alive and we're going to do our job whether this is true or not." The sergeant leaned back into the cockpit as the pilot told him something and again told his troops. "We'll be landing in thirty minutes so get ready. You're not to intercept the target unless on my order. Got that?"  
  
'Yes sir' rang through the cockpit as the Sergeant turned his gaze back down to the report and to the smiling photo of the proud Ranma Saotome lost in thought as the helicopter pilot led them to their destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emergency Ambulances raced to and from Furinkan High loaded with injured. Several police officers stood quarantining the area off. Akane and Ukyou sat under a tree silently, speaking only when the officer asked them questions.   
  
"And just how many do you believe were still in the building when you two exited?"  
  
"About five hundred, I guess." Akane said looking at the ground in front of her, her energy drained and lifeless. Ukyou was no different as she sat next to Akane also staring at the ground.  
  
"O.K. that's pretty much all I need to know. Thanks for your cooperation. You sure you two don't want a ride home." The policeman asked turning back around and indicating his car with his thumb. Akane just got up and dusted herself off telling the police officer she'd be fine. The officer turned to Ukyou and received the same response so left the two girls.  
  
"Are you going home now?" Akane asked her. Ukyou looked up and shrugged her response. "Well in case it's...you know, you can come stay with us." Ukyou looked up and whispered her thanks, but she might as well have been lip-syncing.  
  
Akane walked home along the canal and let out a large sigh. She raised her head to the couple approaching her to recognize Mousse and Shampoo. She stopped and looked at the two who had stopped and rested against a wall. Mousse comforted Shampoo as Akane approached them asking if they would be all right, but decided against it. Akane admired Shampoo to have such a kind heart to always be there. She thought immediately of Ranma and wondered where he was during a thing like this. Probably at.. She corrected herself knowing that he couldn't go to the Neko-Hanten or Ucchans because of the earthquake. Besides this is the new Ranma, she thought, he wouldn't do something like that. Akane turned to walk down a side street when Mousse spotted her. He gently let go of Shampoo and ran up to her.  
  
"Um..Akane..well you see we..uh..I mean could we..kind of...ahh"  
  
"Of course you could Mousse." Akane said with a comforting smile. The first in awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryouga walked into the clinic and a living morgue. The stench of death attacked Ryouga's nose as he looked around at what was literally a room full of dead and dying. People laid on top of people who laid on top of people as several nurses from the hospital helped Dr. Tofu treat the wounded. Tofu glanced at the newcomers through the door and his glasses immediately fogged up. "Ka..Ka..Kasumi my how are you?" Tofu asked making hand gestures and puppets.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so clumsy. I seem to have gotten a cut on my hand here." Ryouga helped her unwrap the bandage on her hand to show the good Doctor. Dr. Tofu's glasses unfogged instantaneously as he examined the cut on her hand.  
  
"Kasumi, my god, this is deep please come into my room." Tofu led her to the back room as Ryouga tapped on his shoulder. "Uh, if you don't need me anymore Doctor can I go?"  
  
"Why yes of course Ryouga." Dr. Tofu continued in leading Kasumi to the back room. Ryouga leaped out the door and raced in the opposite direction of Furinkan.  
  
Ryouga ran as fast as he could down the street calling Akane's name. "Where the hell am I?" Ryouga sat down on the sidewalk next to a smoldering car as he cursed himself for his sense of direction. Ryouga stretched his back as he heard a scream. He leaped to his feet and darted towards the sound. He leaped over another smoldering car in a car park only to land in a five-foot deep ditch. He stumbled a little; stood up, and looked around realizing that he was in the biggest crater he'd ever seen. He leapt out, returned on his course to the scream, and turned a corner to see Nabiki stuck under bench with a slab of concrete on her legs. Ryouga jogged over to her and stood in front of her.  
  
Nabiki looked up and thanked god. "Ryouga get me out of this we have to stop Ranma." Ryouga pulled his hand back and extended his pointer finger. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" The concrete exploded and Ryouga helped Nabiki out from under the bench. "Now what's all this about stopping Ranma? Did he do something to Akane!?" Ryouga clenched his fist and started running-probably in the wrong direction-before Nabiki grabbed his collar and stopped him.  
  
"Listen Ryouga you can't defeat him. Not now, not ever. He's more powerful then anyone here in Nerima, maybe even Happosai and Cologne." Nabiki pointed out sitting down on the bench and checking her legs for cuts.  
  
Ryouga scratched his head and looked off in the distance. "I did notice he had *ahem* been training a little bit." The memory of Ranma crushing him in their spar returned sharply to his state of mind. Ranma hadn't even tried, he thought painfully, if he's gotten more powerful; well that will be the end of it.  
  
Nabiki nodded noticing Ryouga's silent conformation of Ranma's power. She got up and walked over to the crater with Ryouga behind her. "See this?" she gestured with her hands around the car park, "This is all Ranma's doing. He created that earthquake with the power he has, and from what I heard he has a couple other powerful moves."  
  
"No way. Ranma couldn't do all this, and even if he had the power, he still wouldn't do it. This just isn't Ranma; not the Ranma who saves Akane all the time." Ryouga hoped silently in the back of his mind that he was in fact right and that Ranma hadn't gone nuts on them, but the memory of Ranma almost destroying him in a battle hit him like a ton of bricks. "So what do you propose to do?"  
  
Nabiki sighed and grabbed Ryouga's hand running at a brisk pace to the Tendo Dojo. "We have to warn everyone before Ranma gets them." Nabiki inwardly prayed that Kuno could hold his own before help came to him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Well here's chapter eight for you. Working on Chapter nine now. Peace! ^-^ 


	10. Chapter 9

Retro's thoughts: Here's nine for ya. Peace out! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ukyou surveyed the large heap of rubble that was once her restaurant and her home. She stepped narrowly over a large boulder through what would have been her door. Looking down she spotted a spatula on the ground twisted and broken. She picked it up and moved it through her fingers bringing back many fond memories. She dropped it to the ground and moved on looking for things that are more important.  
  
Ukyou was glad Konatsu wasn't present to witness this. He had won some kind of contest in the mail and was awarded a trip to China. He didn't want to leave her, but she made him so he could be out of her hair for awhile. Ukyou moved upstairs which was now mostly situated downstairs. She picked up a frame of her and Ranma back when they were little. He hasn't changed a bit, she thought. She frowned as she noticed the crack that split the glass, but shrugged it off and brought the picture with her to the close. She removed a small backpack and began placing necessary things in it. She would have to stay at the Tendo's home for a little while until she could get a new place.  
  
She frowned as she remembered herself so confident in believing she wouldn't have to pay for insurance. She thought she would have been able to defend her home against attacks. Guess I should have thought a lot more about accidents, she thought hauling the bag over her shoulder. She exited what was left of her store and headed for the Tendo Dojo. Could things be any worse, she thought. She wasn't surprised when it started to rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Kuno Mansion)  
  
Tatewaki sat on his futon pondering yesterday's events, his mind never drifting from the stand up his pig-tailed goddess delivered most harshly to him. How could she, he thought, I knew I shouldn't have left her there at school. No...It must have been that swine Saotome. He keeps her locked in his dungeon night and day. A picture of Ranma dressed all in black with a complimentary handlebar moustache and black top hat looming over his pig-tailed goddess tied to rail-road tracks filled his mind. He calmed himself down after he added himself, dressed as a Canadian Mounty pummeling Ranma with a sword, to the dream.  
  
"Then that solves it." Kuno stood up and brandished his bokken in the air. "I shall go and save my goddess, and the fair Akane Tendo while I'm at it."  
  
Sousuke stumbled in and bowed before his master. "Master, a guest has arrived to see you sir and I think you would be quite pleased to see her as well". The petite ninja stepped to the side and none other than Ranma-Chan stepped before him more ravishing than ever before Kuno's eyes. In other words, she looked the same as she always did.  
  
"Sorry Kuno, but I was..busy last night with other things, therefore I couldn't attend our little date, but I would be more than happy to go tonight."Ranma worried a little as to whether he would accept or not, but then reminded herself that this was Kuno she was talking about.  
  
Kuno's Crusade for his loves and his memory of the stand-up faded quickly as he took Ranma's arm and escorted her outside. "All is forgiven my sweet flower. Hmmm, it appears that the rain wishes against us." Kuno spoke holding his hand into the air feeling drops of water hit it.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Ranma said curtly snuggling closer to Kuno hoping he wouldn't go back inside.  
  
"Are you sure my sweet, because I can easily reschedule." Kuno said beginning to turn around to go inside.  
  
"NO, I mean no. A simple thing like the weather won't bother us, will it?" Ranma knew her big puppy eyes would win him over. Kuno smiled and nodded as they continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Tendo Dojo)  
  
Kasumi poured a cup of tea for Mousse and the now sobered up Shampoo. She was still distraught and didn't acknowledge anything around her but at least she stopped crying. Akane sat next to Mousse at the head of the table and leaned towards Mousse.   
  
"Don't you think she's over-reacting a little?" Akane spoke just loud enough so Shampoo could here. Maybe to get some kind of response out of her, but none came. She still stared blankly at the untouched tea.  
  
"Oh no. Shampoo takes Cologne's advice and orders very seriously. She follows them to the letter. She feels horrible that Cologne told her to watch the store and now the store is gone." Mousse looked over to see Shampoo bawling again, and let her lean on his shoulder. He looked back at Akane and shrugged.  
  
Akane looked down at her cup of tea and thought of Ranma and where he is. Just like him to go and run away during a thing like this, she thought, he's probably off fighting Ryouga. Akane had tried very much since the Saffron ordeal to cut her Ranma insults to a minimum, but lately her anxiety and Ranma's absence had contributed to the rise of the old feelings.  
  
Akane looked up to the rain now pouring outside when she heard a knock at the front door. She got up and went to go answer since Kasumi and now Nabiki were both absent. A drenched Ukyou walked in with a worn look on her face and a backpack over her shoulder. She looked at Mousse and Shampoo then to Akane.  
  
"My place is wrecked can I stay here for awhile?" Ukyou didn't have to ask the question, she was always welcome in their home. Akane gave her a small nod and a smile and showed her upstairs. Akane escorted her down the hallway past the opened doorway of Ranma's room. Ukyou noticed the empty room and shot a look of confusion to Akane. She ignored it as she showed Ukyou into the room. Akane was about to leave when Ukyou stopped her.  
  
"Akane, where is he?" Ukyou said forcefully with a restraining hand on Akane's shoulder.  
  
"Who?" Akane played dumb partially because she wanted to leave but mostly because she didn't know where he was either, and it worried her.  
  
"You know who Akane. Ranma, where is he?" Ukyou said a little annoyed, seeing right through Akane's facade.  
  
"I..I don't know. The last time I saw him was with you at school remember." Akane spoke in a small voice; her head hung a little low.  
  
"My god Akane that was a couple days ago! What if something happened during the earthquake?" Ukyou said in a worried and frantic voice moving to the door but Akane stopped her.  
  
"He's alright." Ukyou gave her a quizzical look. "I don't know how but I just..know." Her statement did not leave room for questioning. Akane left the room for downstairs leaving a stunned Ukyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God damn you Ryouga, where the hell are we?" Nabiki said frustrated. She had to warn the others and here Ryouga is getting me lost.  
  
"I swear this is a short-cut. I remember these right here." He pointed to two large rocks several feet off the main road.  
  
Nabiki turned to him with a look of absolute fury. "That's because were going in CIRCLES!" Nabiki sighed and looked around and praised the government for putting telephones every 10 miles or so on the main road.   
  
She walked past Ryouga shooting him a nasty look walking towards the telephone. She picked up the receiver and an operator answered.  
  
"Hello, what is your emergency." The woman on the other end had a perky voice that hurt Nabiki's ears.  
  
Holding the ear piece, an inch away from her ear Nabiki spoke into it. "Yes me and my," Nabiki rolled her eyes as she looked at Ryouga and saw him trying to slap a fly in the air with his hands, "boyfriend are lost, I would like you to pinpoint our coordinates and send them to a Hiro Mikosawa of Tokyo airport. Tell him I'm calling in a favor and to come get Nabiki Tendo. See if you can get hold of the Tendo residence in Nerima. Tell them if they see Ranma to not interact with him, oh also tell them to get over to the Kuno residence and get Tatewaki to a safe location, possibly the police. Ok?"  
  
"...Would you like a tow-truck ma'am?"  
  
Nabiki ground her teeth together and looked over to see Ryouga pouring a handful of sand on a frantic bug. "Didn't you hear anything I just said!?"   
  
"...No, but you must remain calm in situations like this."  
  
Nabiki screamed in rage as she was put on hold for an assistant, Ryouga began to jog off into the trees, and it began to rain. What else is new?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Warehouse district)  
  
"Corporal set that up over there by those steel crates. Jenkins take point on that building over there; it's the highest. DAMNIT O'Hara get in position." Sergeant Higgins walked back and forth on the main dock waiting for the target to approach. "Tower where is the target?" The Sergeant barked his orders into a walkie-talkie hooked onto his shoulder.  
  
The radio came back with a scratchy but audible response for the sergeant. "Target is coming down road 3 it appears he might head for the main dock but it's still unsure." A man sat at the top of a tall building several kilometers from the main dock observing Ranma and Kuno walk down the streets.  
  
The sergeant looked around, and satisfied with his work ran and jumped behind a box on the dock as the water poured relentlessly down on him. "Station 1 status?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Station 2?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Station 3?"  
  
"Go."  
  
The sergeant sighed and looked around waiting for Ranma to come to one of the suggested target points.  
  
Ranma walked with her hands in her pockets beside a drooling Kuno, well you couldn't tell he was drooling because of the rain, but you just knew he was.  
  
Ranma felt worried at the quietness of the streets. True, most Nerimans were probably trying to leave the city now, and he didn't expect much activity in the warehouse district, but still. Ranma's eyes darted from left to right and in her pocket, she played with her ring some more. It had become a habit of hers since she had gotten it. Ranma saw the main dock ahead of her but felt something eerie that made her neck hair stand on end. Something isn't right, she thought. Ranma quickened the pace, took a right instead of straight, and walked to the farthest pier.   
  
Ranma stepped to the very edge and saw the twenty-foot drop to the water. Definitely not fatal enough, Ranma thought. Ranma looked back to a wet, cold, and confused Kuno. Ranma felt it time to tell him.  
  
Ranma walked up to Kuno and forced a smile finishing it with a sharp knee to Kuno's stomach. Totally unexpected by the blow, Kuno crumpled to the ground gasping for air. Ranma laughed shrilly and kicked Kuno in the face rolling him over. Ranma picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and was blinded by several floodlights and darts headed straight for him.   
  
Time seemed to slow as Ranma saw every individual dart headed for her. She dropped Kuno to the ground, doing the same for herself. She landed on her belly and spared a second to look up to her left and saw four figures covered in body armor from head to toe firing at Ranma. Ranma rolled to her right straying dangerously close to the edge of the dock. She got up feeling the whips of darts zipping by her head. Ranma ducked behind three boxes stacked like a pyramid on a corner of the dock.   
  
Ranma caught her breath and analyzed the situation for a second. Who are these people and what do they want with me? She looked around her and saw a fishing rod and a net on a piece of rotting board. She faked the soldiers out by throwing a net to the left when she ducked to the right taking refuge behind more boxes. She stole another glance and planned her attack. They had surrounded her by cutting off all exits from the front of the dock forming a half circle. She took another breath and ran up to the first assailant. Ranma saw the darts fired from the man's rifle headed for her torso and head so she fell to the slippery dock on her back and slid her feet into the mans shins knocking him down. Ranma tumble rolled past an opening of crates avoiding gunshots this time. She grabbed the stunned soldier on the ground and used him as a shield as she charged the second man.   
  
The second man let off round after round of darts into his companions chest until he realized it wasn't Ranma anymore. He readjusted his aim for Ranma's head, but was knocked down with his companions incapacitated corpse on top of him.   
  
"Sergeant! Sergeant! We are under attack. Confirmed target. Send reinforcements", the third and closest man from Ranma issued into his radio. Reaching for his assault rifle, he released several salvos for cover fire in Ranma's direction before turning to retreat and wait for reinforcements.   
  
Ranma avoided the shots narrowly taking cover yet again. She looked to her right and kicked the box lying on the ground towards the running man. The box drifted perfectly across the slick boards knocking the man in the back of his legs causing him to falter. Ranma took this opportunity to rush forward, jump on top of him, and disarm the man. Stunned the soldier reached for his rifle at his side. Ranma saw this and stopped the hand from reaching the rifle, but was surprised when the man pulled a combat knife out with his opposite hand. The soldier was now on top of Ranma; their faces separated by a knife.   
Ranma wrestled the knife away from her face allowing enough room for her to connect her fist with the man's face. The man, dazed from the hit, fell back only to have his head gripped by Ranma's hands and connected with Ranma's knee. He stumbled back into several soggy cardboard boxes and stopped moving unconscious. Ranma ran forward to her next target and grabbed him in a headlock. Ranma was about to snap his neck when he felt something weird. It wasn't a he; it was a she! Ranma overcoming her inner voice took the better option and turned her around slugging her hard. She crumpled into Ranma's arms. Ranma sighed and heaved her towards the end of the pier.   
  
Ranma looked around and moved for Kuno when she heard about ten more troops heading strait towards her. She gasped and flipped away from the oncoming darts taking refuge yet again behind more crates.  
  
The men started to take cover behind crates on the right side of the warehouse providing suppressing fire, not allowing Ranma to move at all from his spot. Ranma heard they cry of their leader over the general chaos.  
  
"Switch to your sidearm. Incapacitating shots only!" The sergeant screamed his order into his walkie-talkie.  
  
Ranma stole a peek over one of the crates and ducked immediately as a well placed shot almost took her head off. Ranma took another look but looked at the rooftops and saw the miniscule blast of light from atop a warehouse several kilometers away. She heard the shots of bullets and realized they were getting serious now. Ranma planned her attack in her head and looked at the dazed Kuno still out of it.   
  
"I'm not done with you yet," Ranma whispered as he heated the rain falling around him with his chi. The hot water hitting his body effectively changed him back into a man. Exerting a little bit of energy to keep the water around him hot, he ducked to his right heading for more boxes. The soldiers took aim, but stopped noticing it wasn't the Ranma from before, but then took aim again remembering from the report that he had two forms. This gave him a nice window of opportunity to duck behind a box, take another breath, and leap behind another. Stunning the enemies, he jumped into the air a good twenty feet and came foot first into a soldier's face. Once Ranma landed he performed another change, and using his female speed, dodged several more shots. She looked to a group of three soldiers well positioned on top of a support beam of the dock. Ranma sent forth a moko takabisha destroying the beam, and collapsing that part of the dock with the soldiers on top. They tumbled into the water; one hung on, but he too fell due to the sheer weight of the body armor.   
  
Ranma didn't have time to celebrate as another well placed shot nearly took off her head. Changing again, he took cover behind another box and thought out his plan. His heart sunk as he saw more troops come from the same direction as the others did. He was now squaring off with about sixteen men; hardly fair odds. Ranma smiled, this should be exciting, he thought.   
  
Ranma leapt on top of the warehouse that blocked most of the exit off the dock. The soldiers fired into the air trying to hit him, but rain caused much misfire among them. Most of the soldiers are on the right side of warehouse so... Ranma got an idea and concentrated as best he could with the chaos erupting around him. He crossed his arms across his chest extending his fingers. Gunfire ceased as the troops saw a bluish-white light surround Ranma. A shot echoed from the tower and pierced Ranma's leg. Ranma had never been shot before and winced at the pain, but continued his exercise. When he thought that he was ready Ranma shot his arms forward and pronounced his move, "TSUNAMI KEN". The aura that had surrounded Ranma now shot out his hands toward the water twisting like a tornado. The water began to bubble and take the same glow that Ranma had. Ranma fell and slid off the right side of the roof dodging the renewed fire. He landed on his wounded leg and pain shot through his body like a tazer. That bastard's gonna pay, he thought, now where is he?  
  
Most of the soldiers didn't see it, but for those who did screamed until they were silenced. A gigantic well-coordinated tidal wave had engulfed the pier and had thrown the men closest to the edge into the water. The tidal wave created total chaos, as it seemed to have a mind of it's own.  
  
Ranma wasted no time as he ducked, ran behind the warehouse, and leapt on top of another warehouse and another and another, heading for the sniper's position, and ignoring as best he could his injured leg. Ranma saw the bullets aimed for him like he did last time and dodged easily finally leaping on top of the building that the sniper temporarily resided on. Ranma jumped into a sharp crescent kick, bringing his foot down on the man's head knocking him out. Ranma landed on the leg with the bullet in it reminding him of his wound. He gripped his now agonizing leg, which wouldn't stop bleeding. Ranma screamed in rage and a small comforting voice told him exactly what to do. Ranma picked up the sniper by the neck and heaved him off the four-story roof. Several snaps were heard as the man landed at an odd angle on the ground.   
  
Ranma looked down into the chaos of the post-tidal wave to see several soldiers helping their comrades up and retreating. Ranma watched this and lurched as his heart twisted inside him. It battled for control against an invisible foe that had slowly taken him over since almost a week ago. Ranma's mercy and forgiveness had been absent as he sailed down to the troops and began to without hesitation slaughter them one by one. Some fought back and some pleaded for their life but all ended up the same.   
  
The sergeant watched the genocide of his soldiers at the hands of the boy who was not to be underestimated. He removed two revolvers from his sides and began to unload their magazines; both guns aimed at Ranma. Ranma ran forward avoiding each shot with amazing speed until he reached his opponent.  
  
Kuno awoke to a graveyard of soldiers. He looked around and withdrew his bokken* preparing for a good fight when his eyes landed on a soaked boy kneeling on a soldier with his hands around the man's throat. The boy had a wound on his left leg that bled badly. Kuno charged and, catching the assailant off guard brought his bokken down upon the boy's head snapping the kendo practice sword in two. The boy looked up with tears streaming down his twisted face.   
  
Ranma grabbed Kuno by the neck and heaved him across the dock, dangerously by the edge. Ranma's aura of a brilliant gold mixed with a little red and orange burned like a flaming star in the cold rainy night. His eyes were elsewhere as fiery orbs were left in their stead. Kuno stood up and brandished a brand new bokken out of his cloak. Ranma smiled and charged at Kuno with speed the kendoist could only dream of.  
  
You are the cause of my problems, Ranma thought still smiling running towards Kuno and the fight that awaited him, and after you are purged of this world, everything will be better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Tendo Residence)  
  
The whole gang sat in the small room each turning over in their stomach what Nabiki had just told them. No one believed it, but deep down they all knew it was possible. Akane sat staring at the floor contemplating what should be done. What could be done? Ranma was more powerful than every one of them, and if what Nabiki said is true than he was more powerful than every one of them combined.  
  
"That settles it then," Mousse sat up and adjust his glasses", we must kill him".  
  
"WHAT!?" Akane and Ukyou both screamed at the same time, standing up to meet Mousse.  
  
Mousse looked around at the solemn faces around him. He didn't want it any more than the others didn't, but Ranma caused many deaths today with that earthquake. What COULD they do to stop him? "I'm sorry Akane, but it's the only way I can think of. If you have a better way then I will gladly hear it."  
  
"Shouldn't we let him explain himself first, maybe it's also causing him to do these horrid things. Daddy you agree with me don't you?"  
  
Mr. Tendo put on a serious face and placed both his hands on his youngest daughter's shoulders. She looks so much like her mother, he thought. "Akane I can think of nothing else to do. Ranma might be innocent, but that doesn't change the fact that hundreds maybe thousands died by his hands."  
  
Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked to each of their faces and saw the same resolve in each one.   
  
"You all are despicable for thinking such a thing!" Akane looked behind her to see her older sister Kasumi with bandage around her hand, and her hand in a cast. Dr. Tofu stood behind her with just a shocked face as everyone else in the room.  
  
"Kasumi.." Akane looked at her sister and smiled, silently thanking her.  
  
"If Ranma is being manipulated by this ring, how do you think he's feeling right now? Don't you think he would need our help and support for something like this? And what do you all want to do; go out and murder him."  
  
"And what if this ring isn't controlling his mind? What if he's out slaughtering more right now huh?" Mousse countered quickly  
  
"Then we bring him to his senses and make him see the error of his ways."   
  
Nabiki gasped remembering Ranma had a date that he had bragged to her about attending. "Oh my god. KUNO!" Nabiki rushed out the door into the street when Akane beckoned her back in.  
  
"No. I'll go find him, besides the rain is starting to let up. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Akane marched out of the living room into the streets of Nerima.  
  
Soun looked on with worry etched on his now aged face. Dr. Tofu walked forward and put a friendly hand on Soun's shoulder. "I'll follow her and make sure no harm comes to her." The good doctor left on out the door in pursuit of Akane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane had been running for an hour now and still had not found any sign of Ranma. She scanned the City Street and let out a heavy sigh. Ranma where are you?  
  
She jumped as she heard the sound of sirens off in the distance. Thinking that the noise might lead to Ranma, she headed in that direction, but stopped when she heard sniffling in the alley to her left. She shifted her direction and saw a sight she never would have imagined. Before her was a broken Ranma. He sat with his knees drawn up to his body with his forehead resting on them. He looked up at Akane and she realized that his face was a mess. His hair was clamped on his damp head. His shirt was torn and dirty, and his pants had...  
  
"Oh my god, Ranma, your hurt. Here let me help you up." Akane kneeled next to him and began to place his arm around her shoulder to lift him up. His body was weak as she picked his arm up, but he snapped it back to his legs.  
  
"Stay back Akane", he said as he looked down at the ground, avoiding her eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt too, so just stay back".  
  
"Ranma I'm here to help you. I don't care what you've done. I'm here to help you Ranma." She outstretched her hand and waited for Ranma to take it, but he didn't he only looked far away tears streaming down his battered face.  
  
"I didn't mean to Akane. I can't control myself anymore. It's starting to control my every move like it's taking over. Akane you have to leave before it takes me again. I can't last much longer. Tell Nabiki I'm sorry." Ranma's voice cracked as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the ground.  
  
"What is, Ranma? Tell me who is doing this to you? Is it the ring?" Akane grabbed his shoulders, and was surprised when he slapped them away.  
  
"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Akane jumped back as if she had just been struck. "It is NOT the ring. This ring is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's given me the power to finally make the right decisions, but what about you Akane?" Akane stared at him with a dumbstruck face shrugging a little suggesting what do you mean.  
  
"You sit in this hell hole forced into decisions, having no say for yourself. Why? If you are undecided, then I have a solution for you. Run away with me Akane. I feel the power from this ring and it can bring me whatever I want. Whatever WE want. I'll share the success Akane, how about it?" Ranma was now standing offering his hand to Akane. His eyes didn't look like they had awhile before. Now they were...forceful, almost threatening.  
  
"What are you saying Ranma?" Akane was confused tremendously, but she had a small idea where he was going although she didn't like it.  
  
"You know yourself Akane. They're afraid, afraid of what I can do with this ring. We can kill them all Akane. They don't matter, only we matter." He was advancing on Akane who was slowly backing into a wall.  
  
"Ranma! Come to your senses. Think of what your saying, the ramifications of your actions. You want to kill your friends? Is that what you want?"  
  
"You are a fool Akane," Akane looked at him with shock as he began to yell in her face, "you're just like Nabiki, but don't worry I fixed her bandwagon. I killed that idiot Kuno. I wonder what she'll have to say to that."  
  
A hard slap made its way across Ranma's face right after the last word left his mouth. "So that's what this is? Nothing but a grudge against my sister? I thought you better than that Ranma Saotome, but I guess I was wrong." Ranma's shock turned cold as his features turned menacing, and he advanced on Akane. She stood her ground looking him straight in the face. He was halted in mid stride as two fingers pressed themselves into his hip and he crumpled to the ground paralyzed. His eyes screamed in rage as the faces of Dr. Tofu and Akane loomed over his non-respondent body. They fear what they don't understand, he thought looking into their fearful eyes, and this silly technique won't work on me, Doctor. Soon I'll be able to move again and I'll be able to destroy you all.   
  
Bokken - A wooden sword  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Hello boys and ghouls. Wow things are really starting to heat up with Ranma now. Mystery, Adventure, Action, and Romance all in the next installment of   
  
  
~*The One Ring*~  
------------------ 


	11. Chapter 10

Retro's thoughts: O.K. so the boys and ghouls crack was a little cheesy, so to calm the thriving masses I bare a new chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Hey now, what's this?" Reijiro Kato stood in the van peering through a pair of binoculars observing several helicopters drop soldiers onto the docks that he was to watch. A detective in the police force, Kato was a middle-aged man with a wife and two lovely children. He took his job very seriously and always followed his orders to the letter. He and a partner had been assigned to keep an eye out for a certain Ranma Saotome, but so far, they had seen neither hide nor hair of him. He had been chosen because he knew Nerima like the back of his hand, but this mission gave him an eerie feeling.  
  
"What is it?" His partner, a huge quiet German from some agency, said in a thick accent as he stood up looking through the binoculars himself. Stepping back and relaxing back in his seat he took a sip of his coffee and said, "They don't matter. Just keep your eye open for Saotome."  
  
"What do you guys want with him anyway?" Kato sat in his chair, placed his hands behind his head, and began to rock back and forth.  
  
"That's classified." The German set his cup down and stared intently back at his partner. He scanned the monitors and noticed two flashes on the heat sensors. "Stay alert. They're here."  
  
Kato turned around and began flipping on all the surveillance cameras, and then he put earphones on his head allowing him to here all of Ranma's conversation. Kato waited until the fight broke out and an all out war began on the docks. He gasped and turned around picking up his radio and calling for reinforcements.  
  
"Stop. Your not cleared to do that. You will not exceed your objectives." The German stole the radio away from him and proceeded back to his seat continuing to listen and watch the events unfold before him. Reijiro panicked looking back to the screen to see an illuminating glow form around Ranma's body. Kato turned back to the German and then back to the screen.  
  
"He's slaughtering them. What should we do, just sit here? Well I can't do that," Kato said as he opened the door to the van and began to proceed outside before his partner stopped him.   
  
"Okay. We'll call for backup, just calm down. I don't want him spotting us." The German moved to the back of the van and brought Reijiro the radio. Kato sighed in relief and pulled the radio up to his lips. He was about to speak when an automatic handgun materialized under his nose. The German had pulled a Glock 35. It wasn't the newest model, but certainly a reliable one. Reijiro had to admire the German for using a Glock. The gun was very reliable and its over all simplicity made it the gun of many law enforcement organizations around the world. He looked up to see his "partner's" face one last time before his life flashed before his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The Tendo Residence)  
  
Ranma knelt before them bound tightly with rope and his head hung low like a criminal being tried for his crimes, or like an animal that had slaughtered their flock of sheep. His hands were tied tightly behind his back pinching his skin, but he didn't care. Like that would help, he thought. Before him, everyone sat present none noticing that the warmth of the growing sun had replaced the accusing darkness of the moon. They had been talking and discussing what to do with him taking up much time in doing so.  
  
Their discussion had just ended and they all fixed their gaze on him boring into both his body and his soul. He looked up and smiled at them. The reactions from several of them turned to disgust.  
  
Ranma's mother had journeyed to the unexpected meeting after hearing the shocking news. She stood now in the back, behind the harsh gazes like a beam of light being blocked. Her body was rigid, but her eyes told a story of sadness and remorse. Ranma looked to each person individually before returning his head to its original position. His body had been fighting Tofu's jab and was now in his full control. He formed a ball of chi energy in his hand and started to burn the ropes slow enough to not draw attention.   
  
"Ranma, please just say that you never meant any of the things you did," Akane said as she looked pleadingly into Ranma's eyes, hoping beyond all hope that a sliver of the cocky sixteen year old, who had stepped through the front door and forever changed her life, was still there.  
  
He looked back into her eyes showing that he too was pleading, but with someone else. Or himself. He closed his eyes and the next few moments seemed to pass slowly for Akane, but she was later told that it only had been a couple seconds.  
  
Ranma brought his hands, palms spread outward, in front of him sending two blasts of raw chi to his right side and his left. The one to his left blasted Mousse squarely in the shoulder sending knives of pain into his arm. Letting out a small yelp of pain, he flew back knocking into a stunned Shampoo and Ryouga. Ryouga, who was leaning against the wall remaining quiet the whole time except when it came to condemning Ranma for his actions, tore through the paper thin wall behind him throwing him head first into a table in the next room. Shampoo who had been close to Ryouga, but closer still to Mousse got a mouthful of his shoulder as it nailed her in the jaw sending her sprawling backwards.  
  
The right fared no better as it nearly missed Kasumi's face landing behind her burning a good portion of the wall in its wake. The sheer force of the shot, although not hitting anyone directly, blew Kasumi, Akane, and Nabiki, who were all clustered together, apart sending them crashing to the ground.  
  
Taking the initiative, Ukyou brandished her spatula and heard the "shink" of metal being unsheathed behind her. Nodoka and Ukyou, together, rushed forward to meet Ranma but were stopped when he kicked the table over providing a quick barrier to stop the girls. Both Genma and Soun were also stopped by the table and quickly, together, chopped it in half. In that short amount of time, Ranma had leaped back to a standing position on top of the Dojo wall that surrounded the perimeter. Everyone, except Ryouga, Shampoo, Kasumi, and Nabiki quickly recovered and rushed out to meet him.   
  
"And so it ends here," Ranma said as he gave off the demeanor which was, to say the least, that of a god. An angry God. The Nerima crew, although ready to dish out a quick rebuttal, still had a look of sorrow in their eyes. Akane looked on Ranma with sorrow. She now knew there was no other way than to face Ranma. Then it started.  
  
Mousse started the whole precession by shooting several chains with various spikes, knives, and objects high on the hurt scale towards Ranma. The pig-tailed boy deflected all of them easily except the last chain, which he grabbed in his hands and pulled hard yanking Mousse with him. Mousse disconnected the chain a second too late flying smack into the wall below Ranma.   
  
Nodoka and Ukyou leaped into the air a second after Mousse hit the wall matching Ranma for his height advantage on them. Ranma swung towards them swinging the chain with him to attach itself to Ukyo's spatula. He yanked hard hoping for the same result he had with Mousse, but Ukyou, realizing Ranma's move, let go of the spatula. He paused for a second and then brought it up against his mother who was now charging him, katana drawn and in full strike position. Ukyou began to pull miniature spatulas out of her assorted pockets and threw them at Ranma forcing him to fight both Nodoka's sword and her onslaught of projectiles.  
  
Down on the ground Tofu, Soun, and Genma stood watching hoping for the best from the two. The three hand to hand martial artists would only get in the way of the weapon wielders: Nodoka and Ukyou.  
  
Ranma, a little sloppy with the spatula, traded blow for blow with Nodoka and her blade. He was doing amazingly well for someone blocking projectiles and a katana at the same time. Ranma saw a quick opening and jabbed the spatula forward, the flat side parallel to the ground. Nodoka dashed to the side avoiding the blade that could have gutted her and started to Ranma. Ranma saw the move and, turning the blade 180 degrees, smacked Nodoka off with the flat side.   
  
The kitchen utensil hit her hard and she grimaced at the pain. Nodoka started to fall but regained her position on the wall at the expense of losing her sword. Ranma took control and grabbed the blade mid-air twirling it above his head to dodge two more mini-spatulas. He chose the sleek katana over the bulky spatula and hurled Ukyo's weapon into the air losing sight of it quickly.  
  
Nodoka saw the disadvantage and thanked god for a now conscious Mousse, as he pulled an extra from his robe and heaved it to her. Nodoka grabbed it successfully and charged Ranma, sword held high. He met her in a clash of strength, their swords grinding inches from each other's faces. Nodoka's face was twisted with strain trying to keep her blade steady. Ranma's face, which was the complete opposite, was calm and devoid of emotion showing no signs of weakness. Nodoka's swordsman-ship was perfection. Ranma could tell that she had given a large portion of her life to the art which, as he could see, she was a master.  
  
He broke the lock and swept his blade down and to the left motioning to cut her feet off. She matched his move and leapt into the air seeing an opening on his upper body. So this is it, she thought, my only son has chosen this path himself. It is his destiny. She raised her katana above her head in a motion to cut down his body slicing him in half.  
  
With surprising speed he jumped several inches off the ground and, twirling diagonally to the right, brought his left foot up to crash into her body. It connected hard and must have broken several ribs as Nodoka dropped her weapon and landed on the hard gravel outside the perimeter.   
  
Ranma was now facing the rest of the group which, he noticed smugly, was now lacking of Nabiki and Kasumi, but now swelled with Ryouga and Shampoo. All of them had their attack stances, and their anger, ready for Ranma.  
  
He assessed the situation, carefully planning his next moves, something he would not have done a couple weeks ago. With his mind set he dropped his sword on the soft grass, and charged downward but cut abruptly left to take on Ukyou who was now standing on the wall.  
  
"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN," Ranma screamed sailing along the wall with lightning speed nailing Ukyou in the body countless times. With nowhere to go she finally blacked out from the brutal onslaught and fell to the grass to be caught by Ryouga who brought her away from Ranma. Ignoring him Ranma leapt down and began to attack Soun and Genma together. For a freeloader and a crybaby, Ranma finally realized why these two were masters of the "Art." Happosai had obviously trained them well. Both made up for each other with their strengths and weaknesses. Soun was speed and Genma strength. Where one ended the other began, and they flowed perfectly with the process.  
  
Ranma was having a hard time finding a weakness between the two so he devised a clever plan. Ranma rose his arms to a high V in the air with his palms out like before and his fingers spread. The wind started to pick up in the tight confines of the yard. The grass started to move and the trees started to sway. "KASZE KEKKAI," Ranma bellowed. The winds were now ferocious literally moving people off the ground. Ranma began to make hand movements and as he did so, everyone moved with him.   
  
Everyone was thrown everywhere. Akane knocked into Shampoo and Mousse all three hitting the wall on the other side. Genma and Soun flew into the house walls incapacitating Soun. Ryouga, who was tending Ukyou and throwing bandanas at Ranma with close to no accuracy, slid along the ground until finding a hold on a tree. Ukyou was blown into the koi pond, and rested gently on the rocks, her upper torso still out of the flailing water.   
  
Going against the wind Ryouga dashed for his umbrella. He grabbed it and used it as a shield to block the wind making careful sure it didn't oppose him and become a parachute. He was close to Ranma when he threw a bandana that connected sharply with Ranma's left calf ceasing the fury of winds.  
  
He saw Ranma about to turn around so he countered by jumping forward. Now with Ranma's back to him he jabbed his now folded umbrella into his back.   
  
Ranma grunted from the attack and turned to meet his assailant. Ryouga. The whelp obviously hadn't learned his lesson yet. Ranma looked at the sword at his feet and picked it up. He brought it up and began to duel Ryouga like he did Nodoka. Nodoka's form had been sleek and cunning. She had carefully planned her moves out and executed them with finesse. Ryouga however had none, but that didn't deter him from swinging the heavy umbrella around wildly. He had strength and power with his swings. They had dueled until Ranma saw the rest of his attackers begin to catch their bearings from being jostled around. He decided to finish it.   
  
He let Ryouga take a wild swing and, using Ryouga's clumsiness inertia, knocked the umbrella out of his hand. Ranma then positioned his katana like a spear and sent it sailing toward Ryouga's heart. Nevertheless, Ryouga was quicker as he anticipated the death strike, and leaned slightly to the left and let the sword sail right past him.  
  
And into the body of Genma Saotome.  
  
The battle, everyone, and even time stopped as all eyes fell on Ranma and Genma. Ranma had the look of abject horror in his eyes. The unthinkable had happened. Ranma and all his carefree days had always had the golden rule; that none of it would ever end. Now he saw his father, pierced with a blade of his hatred, lying before him with a gi embroidered with blood and sweat, both of which should have never been there.  
  
Dr. Tofu had rushed to Genma's side. Kneeling down next to him, he cradled his head. The sword had pierced directly in the middle of his body, a couple inches down from the heart. Ranma ran with lightning speed to his father's vacant side and looked him in the eye.  
  
Genma was still breathing, but shallow. He took his son's hand and gripped it hard looking into his only son's eyes. They stayed like that, their eyes focused on each other, and each passing back and forth a conversation that only they knew. Feeling the grip loosen on his hand, Ranma brought both his hands into his fathers and began to squeeze tighter hoping for a reaction. Ranma was not crying; that had been a sign of weakness. His father always told him that when he was young he would grow up to be the greatest martial artist ever, and to start on that road he would leave behind all symbols of childhood. Next to him Tofu took the other hand of Genma's, placed it on his limp body, and closed the dead eyes with his two fingers. He stood up and moved back several steps to the group that had formed around the father and his son.  
  
He didn't want this. Not this. None of this was ever supposed to happen. They were all supposed to live together with the fights, crashes, loudness, and overall chaos that had been their normal lives. Although Death had always knocked at Ranma's door and peeked through his windows, he never figured it would come to this. Someone had invited Death inside and it had been him.   
  
No. It wasn't him. It was everyone else. No one had believed HIM, and everyone allied against HIM and fought HIM. It was their fault for the dead man lying before everyone. Ranma placed his father's hand over his other, stood, and turned to everyone.  
  
He began by shooting a Moko Takabisha into the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked through the living room that he had once been tied like an animal in. He picked up a futon that had rudely been in his way and threw it against the wall hard.  
  
"Come out Akane or I'll blow your house down," he said laughing at his joke. "You can't hide forever."  
  
Ranma reached the staircase and began to pull the wood railing off of it, ripping up wood from the stairs as he did so, trying to make as much threatening noise as he could.  
  
The rest were all outside. That's where he had left them last, each one either dead or unconscious. Mostly unconscious, he thought, those excuses for human beings put up a good fight.   
  
In Ranma's hand was the katana that had impaled his father. He had pulled it out of the dead man himself, and was now banging it loudly on the wall as he walked up the stairs. It angered him that Kasumi and Nabiki had both departed out the front door anticipating his wrath. He didn't have much time if they went to the police.  
  
"Come on Akane. Is this any way to treat your fiancé?" Ranma had reached the top and tried to turn Akane's doorknob but found it locked. He let out a loud guffaw and kicked the door across the room. He peered inside and found it empty. With the window open.  
  
He leapt across the room and out the window land softly and silently on the grass. He had caught up to Akane who had probably tried to get out the window as quietly as possible.   
  
Akane looked back at him and his wry smile. She brought up an attack stance to fight Ranma one last time.  
  
She was scared, angry, and sad at the events that had happened earlier this morning. She was tired from no sleep and whipped from that wind of his, but she would fight to the last.  
  
He started to laugh aloud and soon took a knee on the grass and clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard. Akane got even angrier but kept it in check until Ranma was done.  
  
Ranma finished, stood up, and in the blink of an eye was charging at Akane full-bore. Akane managed to hold her own, but soon noticed that Ranma wasn't giving it his all.   
  
She tired down quickly under his superb assault, which was probably no more than a simple spar for him. She could find neither weaknesses nor any faults. She had known the outcome before Ranma had even started the fight. He had backed her up against a wall. Exhausted, Akane fell to the ground resting on her knees. She stared at a patch of grass in front of her smiling at the simplicity of life. You live and you die she thought, It's only a matter of time. The sun's light that had once beat down on her emotionally crushed face was now blocked by a figure that loomed menacingly above her.   
  
He leaned over and gently picked Akane up and propped her against the wall. She struggled to lift her eyes to him, and saw his face. She was surprised to not see Ranma.  
  
Not the Ranma she knew anyway. Before her was a monster who merely had his face. Ranma's eyes had deep bags under them and his face was lined and beginning to wrinkle. His red Chinese shirt which he always wore was tattered and ripped in places and was lined with his bulging muscles.  
  
Ranma reluctantly raised the katana in his hand up and brought it to rest in a position that if thrusted would puncture Akane's chest and pierce her heart.  
  
His eyes met Akane's and shot quickly away. He reluctantly looked back to them and didn't look away. He closed his eyes slowly realizing a tear that streamed down his right cheek. With his left hand on Akane's right shoulder and his right hand holding the Katana menacingly he put all his strength into his hand and pushed the Katana forward...  
  
And a bright light ensued from Akane's chest. Ranma fumbled back pulling the sword with him. As he did a searing pain shot up and down his body quickly forcing him to collapse on the ground.  
  
Akane looked down at her chest and found her pendant, which Ranma had given to her as a birthday present several days ago, glowing a bright scarlet. The light seemed to fill every corner of the yard banishing all shadows from the area.  
  
Ranma looked at her, the pain now gone, with the same amazement, which she had when she first saw it. Their eyes met and held as Ranma dropped the katana to the grass. He stood up and clenching and unclenching his fists. The voice, which had reassured him since he found the ring that everything would be alright, was faltering and in its place was a brave light which had been buried beneath layer and layer of hate.  
  
The insides of him were churning deeply like a simmering cauldron being stirred. He could feel them both. The falsity that had promised him so much and the reality which had been rewritten each waging war against each other. His body felt clean again and he breathed real air again for once.   
  
Akane had looked at the amazing transformation before her. Ranma, the same Ranma who had scared, threatened, and murdered, was now back to normal. Akane did not know how she knew, but looking into those lonesome deep gray eyes, she could tell he was back to normal.  
  
He smiled and started toward Akane but was stopped short. His head, which had been tickling for a second, now felt like it was in a vice being squeezed tighter and tighter. He let a scream escape his lips as he collapsed to the ground throwing his hands to his head.  
  
Akane was next to him in an instant asking what was wrong, but Ranma continued to flail around screaming at the terrible pain his head. Blood had started to stream from his nostrils. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see if he was being attacked and then he saw him.  
  
The figure that had haunted his dreams stood before him wielding his mace at his side. The dark spiked helmet that rested atop his head loomed over him like a black hole ready to take him in. Ranma now heard a voice. It held a distaste and anger in it; like everything that you ever feared now mixed into an audible sentence. Ranma could not directly understand the words as they were spoken, as much as he could see them. He did not quite understand any of it, but he didn't dwell on it for his head still felt pierced with an apprehensive pain.  
  
"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"  
  
As if the words were sharp knives that punctured Ranma when they were spoken, he writhed with pain from each one. The voice was louder now screaming at him. Ranma chanced one more look to find the dark warrior's hand reaching for him.  
  
Akane had been trying to calm him down, but was failing pitifully. Akane watched Ranma motion for his hand, and stop as another shot of pain hit his head. Akane looked down to find smoke coming from the finger, which had the ring on it. As she tried to rip it off his hand Akane could smell burned flesh.   
  
The ring seemed to cling to his finger like a mother would, her child. Akane finally, after much sweat and screams from Ranma, pulled it off and looked down to see strange writing on it. She took one last glance at Ranma and heaved it with all her might into the air. In the distance, she heard a faint "sploosh" as it landed in the canal.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes to a great flood of relief that soared through his body. He looked down at his numb body, and realized his vision was starting to fade. He looked back up at Akane and saw that she was yelling something that he couldn't quite catch; in fact, he couldn't here at all. He felt like a million bucks when he finally blacked out.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Confessions are made and secrets revealed when raw human emotion is released in the next and final chapter of The One Ring. 


	12. Chapter 11

Retro's thoughts: This is it. The Grand Finale. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
America tapped his pen impatiently on the table in front of him. Their top agent was giving a very detailed report of Ranma's defeat of their strike team. America motioned with his hand and cut him off after the man was half way through Ranma's confrontation with Akane.  
  
"Where is Ranma now?" America asked half annoyed. The agent was visibly sweating under the stare of the most powerful man in the world.  
  
"S-Still at his house sir," said the agent stuttering slightly.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for. Send another team to the house right away. Shoot to kill this time. Make the team-"  
  
"It's not that simple sir."  
  
America lost his rhythm with the pen and dropped it on the desk. It rolled across the wooden top and fell with a clatter to the floor. With the meeting room empty except for those two, the silence was very unnerving. "And why not", he said  
  
"A-As I was about to say," the agent said rustling through some papers in his briefcase. "Akane took the ring off his hand and threw it into the canal. We've been searching for three days and we can't find anything. It's disappeared." The agent punctuated the last word, and soon realized his mistake.  
  
America was on him in a flash, leaping over the table and kicking the man in the chest sending him sprawling across the floor. The agent who had been trained in hand to hand combat was up in an instant and charging at America. He again realized his mistake.  
  
Several bolts of lightning shot from America's fingers and wrapped themselves around the agent. They lifted him into the air and smacked him back down on the ground a couple times before several loud cracks were heard.  
  
America let his grip go and his eyes returned from snow white back to their original deep gray coloring. He gasped for breath and fell to the floor. Gripping his hand, his breathing became steadier as he crawled toward his desk telephone. He dialed several numbers and talked into the receiver.  
  
"Yes. Get me a round trip flight to Rome, and hurry it up. This is very urgent," America said as his breathing finally grew steady, but his weak body remained on the floor and hung up the telephone. He would have to personally consult his master about recent events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Tendo Dojo)  
  
(Ranma stood in the same open space that he had been in before, except now he noticed that the land was barren, and the forest was rotted. The gnarled trees reached crookedly towards the sky as if trying to get out of the contaminated soil that their roots resided in. Before him was his father looking at him with a sullen face. His gi was stained as it had been..that day. Genma Saotome who had been very dead was now standing before him. Skeptically Ranma walked forward with his hands outstretched. Abruptly Genma disappeared and was replaced by the man who had plagued Ranma's dreams. Ranma brought up an attack stance, but failed as he felt his body go numb as it had before. The dark figure's tattered cape swayed as he turned his back on Ranma and began to walk away. Don't you walk away from me, Ranma tried to say, but nothing came out. The man must have heard him anyway, because he turned around and faced Ranma drawing himself up to his full height which was an easy eight feet. The image flashed away and Ranma could then see a reflection of himself standing over the corpse of his deceased father, holding the sword still warm with dripping blood. Tears started to well up in Ranma's eyes. The Ranma holding the sword turned to look at him and suddenly split into two Ranmas both holding swords and both staring at him. They then turned their backs on him and walked away with the black clad figure side by side. Ranma was screaming aloud to them, cursing them, hating them, but deep down knowing that they were only showing him the truth.)  
  
Ranma shot straight up out of bed sweaty and gasping. He then felt his sore body scream in response. Looking around the quiet room, he rested his head back on the pillow listening to the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on the window outside. He guessed that it must have been midnight for the lack of noise from downstairs.   
  
All the memories of before came flooding into his mind and he cringed in the bed drawing the covers up close to his head. He had done terrible things and here he was, resting in a bed, still in the same house, which he had attacked earlier without reason.  
  
He heard a series of feet outside his door. He thought quickly and pretended to be asleep as the door slid open and someone walked inside. He heard him or her kneel beside his pillow and dab a wet washcloth gently against his forehead. After conforming that the person was not hostile, he opened his eyes.  
  
And looked into the face of his mother. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither speaking. Nodoka's eyes betrayed her as they started to fill with tears. She grabbed Ranma in as tight a hug as a mother could give.  
  
"Oh my boy has come back to me," she managed to say threw wreaked sobs. "I'm so glad you're alright." She returned him to a sitting position in the bed and looked him over. Ranma's body had hurt but it felt good to hug his mother again, probably for the last time.  
  
Ranma tried to say a million things at once. Where is everyone? Is Akane all right? Is anyone dead? And although he tried not to think it, he could not deny that he wished to know where the ring was.  
  
Ranma saw his mother's face soften realizing his confusion and began to explain that everyone was fine and that he had been asleep for three days. Several of the others had tried to kill Ranma after they had woken up, but had decided that, without his ring, he posed no threat for now. Ranma's eyes felt very heavy. He tried not to cry, but a single tear escaped his eyes as he looked at his mother and then shared her same thought.  
  
"Mom I.." he tried to start but was cut short with her finger on his lips.  
  
"It is okay my dear. I know how you must feel, but remember it was not your fault. You were possessed by a foul spirit, and therefore are not held accountable for your fathers death," Nodoka said her voice starting to crack. She stopped and began to sob and cry again. Ranma wrapped a protective arm around his mother. She accepted it gratefully, and the two drew strength from each other. Ranma had to be a man for his mother and held his tears back for her sake. He had lost one parent. He would not lose the other.   
  
A pair of feet down the hall forced both of them to be quiet until the figure appeared in the doorway. Kasumi.  
  
"I thought I heard voices, and oh my..." she started to say but was cut off by Ranma's obvious consciousness. The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Nodoka moved first. She got up and put a reassuring arm over Kasumi's shoulders whispering in her ear. Kasumi seemed to calm down after Nodoka was done and walked over to Ranma's side kneeling next to him.   
  
"How are you Ranma? Do you need something?" Kasumi said sincerely, all doubt about Ranma's condition gone. She really believes that I'm back, he thought feeling horrible, and just days earlier I attacked her.  
  
Ranma turned his head to the side blushing at the kindness that was being displayed before him. He heard the two women giggle and Nodoka sat down at Ranma's other side.  
  
"We are glad you are back to yourself Ranma. Your father was very special to me," she said her eyes lowering for a second but returning to meet his. "But you are very special to me too. I love you Ranma and nothing will ever change that." She reached over and gave Ranma another hug before both women stood up and turned to leave.   
"Wait," Ranma said quietly his eyes on the floor. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They are all here Ranma." Kasumi replied wondering where he was going with this.  
  
Ranma started to get up. "I must apologize to them. I have wronged everyone and I must beg for forgiveness." Ranma collapsed to the bedroll, his legs denying him the right to stand on them.   
  
Nodoka rushed to his side and laid him back down. "You need rest. Explanations and apologies can wait for tomorrow."  
  
A small shrill voice sounded from behind her. The same voice her husband had learned to fear for a majority of his life.   
  
"No, Nodoka my dear they can't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone sat down in the ruined living room tired and grumpy. All of them had decided to stay at the Tendo's for the sake of Ranma and his "condition".  
  
Nodoka had woken everyone up in the middle of the night saying that she had something special to tell everyone.   
  
The whole crowd had been grumbling loudly to each other about what would be so special to be woken up for when Nodoka stepped in the doorway. She walked in with a bright smile and stepped to her right allowing the figure that had been standing behind her to step forward.   
  
The temperature of the room dropped as Ranma walked in, his head hung low. Akane gasped and looked upon the ravaged boy. He still wore the tattered clothes of that day and his body was thin and pale. His face still had the lines from before, but it looked like they were starting to fade.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Ranma said getting on all fours and bowing his head so it touched the floor. "Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Akane got up and moved towards him and said, "Of course we..."  
  
"Don't forgive you," Nabiki said cutting Akane off. She stood up and started to walk out the doorway when Kasumi got in her way. Smiling, she motioned Nabiki to have a seat while Ranma finished. Nabiki reluctantly sat down and crossed her arms to show her discomfort.  
  
Everyone was giving each other the same look when Happosai and Cologne walked in through the open door. Soun immediately bowed down, but the situation felt odd without Genma.  
  
"Where is that insubordinate pupil Genma, Soun?" Happosai asked and noticed Ranma wince as he said that. He looked at the corner to see a picture of Genma and several candles placed around it still burning down. He put two and two together and he himself winced. "I tried to get here as fast as I could, but we were delayed. I have no doubt that the allies we tried to seek help from have been overcome with greed and will not aid us in our endeavor. It is therefore evident that the ring must be destroyed. How this task is to be done is beyond my power, but before we were double-crossed we were given a scroll that predates anything ever found on this world."   
  
Happosai took the scroll from Cologne and placed it on the table unraveling it. The paper held together as he opened it up to reveal a large triangle and a map. Ranma looked upon the paper and gasped as he saw him. The man from his dreams was standing in the center of the triangle. The drawing was crude, but he made no mistake.  
  
Ukyou walked up to the paper also looking at the lettering. "What is this writing?" she asked tracing her fingers over it.  
  
The answer came from the yard behind all of them. When Ranma looked to see whom it was, he gasped again.  
  
A short man with one glass eye and a very aged face stood before all of them in the rain. His lack of teeth, but clear speech, was intimidating for everyone there.  
  
"The language is that of the Elves," he said moving from shadow to shadow in the yard until his full form could be seen by everyone.  
  
"Wait," Ranma said pointing his finger accusingly. "I thought I killed you." That comment made all eyes fall on Ranma and he backed again into the corner.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot fool you any longer Ranma nor any of you for that matter. Before us lies an ancient evil that has been destroyed for many millennia. I am not as you think I am either," he said as he transformed in the blink of an eye to a tall man of about six feet. His simple brown robes and brown hat that he wore seemed to shine in the dark night, and were devoid of any wetness from the rain. His gray and white beard came down past his waist, and his eyes had in them a gentleness that welcomed all. "My name is Radagast the Brown, and I am the Ring Guardian."  
  
Everyone was speechless, even Cologne and Happosai who stood their dumbfounded at the man who now towered over all of them. Elves, magic rings, and transforming old guys. Ranma wasn't feeling too well.  
  
The man walked over to the house and stepped inside. He kneeled before Ranma and placed his large hands over Ranma's. "I am sorry Ranma. I have used you most harshly in my quest to watch over the ring. In doing so I have caused all of you much pain and suffering", he said with deep sorrow in his booming voice. It was almost melodic in the air; sailing into Ranma's ears and sending a tingle through him that made him feel better. This man and the dark figure must be related in some way. Almost as if this man was God and the other was the Devil.  
  
"But I must now clarify much, for I am sure that you are confused as what to do next. I come from a land known as Middle-Earth, and the Undying Lands. I will not bore you with my history, but I will try to make you understand the lineage of what you carry. The ring that you possessed Ranma was a ring of power that has in it the evil to give its wearer the power to enslave the world. The Dark Lord Sauron created it and after many centuries, it was destroyed. So we thought. In the pillaging of his dark fortress of Barad-Dur, we found this scroll. It tells that of the coming of the ring of power even after the twisted creature Gollum destroyed it. It is said, that when three powerful beings, each bound by the mark of fate, were to share the thought of anger, the ring would "recreate" itself. We did not know anymore, but I took it upon myself to watch for the coming of the ring."   
  
"I waited for a thousand lifetimes moving from place to place even after my homeland sank beneath the seas. I saw the ring on his finger in my store one day so I took it upon myself to lure Ranma into a trap fueling his rage and hunger so that I could take the ring. I spoke of attacking the Tendo family and of training Ranma special techniques that, with my power, I designed myself to weaken a person. In the end, my plan backfired and I too was made a casualty of Ranma's rage. I should have stopped it when I had the chance, but my blindness and stupidity allowed the ring to escape us all."  
  
"Wait," Ryouga asked stepping forward. "What do you mean 'enslave the world?"  
  
Radagast laid his deep dark eyes upon Ryouga and studied him for a moment before answering. "Exactly as I say I'm afraid. The power of the ring gives the dark lord the ability to twist peoples minds and bend them to his will."  
  
Soun gestured to the aged parchment and asked, "So what does this tell us about destroying it?"  
  
Radagast winced slightly and looked up at Soun with sorrow. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you for I do not know myself. Sadly the scroll does not speak of any such way, but I am sure one exists. For now though we must rest. I'm sure that all of you understand the pain and turmoil that Ranma has experienced. Tomorrow morning a new quest will begin. We are far from the end, and if it is as you say Happosai, then we are guaranteed harassment and trouble on this long journey. Let our quest commence tomorrow."  
  
Ukyou looked around the group of people assembled and noticed the lack of one. One who had been here just seconds before. She looked at Shampoo, who was closest to her, and asked, "Where's Ryouga?"  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Retro's thoughts: Well that's it for the first book, The One Ring. I never really understood what authors meant when they said, "I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it." Now after writing my first fanfiction I finally understand that.   
  
I've got the main plan already laid out for the second book and a rough idea for the third. The second book I plan to make a very angsty one dealing a lot with Ryouga's anger and Ranma's depression over the loss of his father and his failure to protect those he loves. Also, the Illuminati will play a much bigger role. It will show the Nerima crew in its darkest hour with the loss and separation of many people. I will start writing it after the second Lord of the Rings movie comes out so I may gather more ideas and what not.  
  
Now for the biggy. I would really, no, I would DEFINITELY like you to REVIEW my story. I am a newbie at the whole fanfiction thing I would very much enjoy constructive criticism, and even flaming (as long as it has a point). I would like you to comment on things you thought were bad, good, ok, nice, horrible, kinky, dirty, or even silly.  
  
  
Seeya next time,  
  
RetroDude987  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
